


The Getaway

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cursing a lot of cursing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, How this is gonna go, I Don't Even Know, Inspired by Baby Driver, Kara is not slow, Lena likes it fast, Lena's gonna get kidnapped Kara's her tansporter, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: this is basically a baby driver au except i made it gayer and i made it more complicated than the baby driver original story. so yeah! tell me your thoughts! i hope you'd enjoy!





	1. The Luthor Story

It’s the hottest day to date in Metropolis, Kara Danvers is seated inside a red Subaru Legacy blasting Bellbottoms through her iPod; drumming her fingers to the beat of the Jon Spencer Blues explosion on the steering wheel while she’s patiently watching her team rob one of the stand alone banks near the outskirts of the city. Sara has her shotgun held against one of the tellers back pushing him to walk towards the bank’s vault, Ava and Leslie make sure all the customers and clerks are on their bellies with their hands up their heads, and Lucy gathers stray bills from each desk and money counter. Kara pulled her cap further down covering half of her face. She rolls her window up and turned the engine on along with the car air-condition, her plain white shirt is almost drenched and it’s making her uncomfortable.

 

“Eeeey!” Kara beamed when the voices of the music came on, she lip sync the song as she can see the four women terrorizing the people inside just in time a patrolling police car passes by her. Kara was staring hard at the glass walls of the bank as if willing for her crew to double their time. Her left hand stills on the steering wheel and her right on the shifting stick. Kara breathes in deeply and exhales as the music blaring in her earphones stops to a monologue, she increases the volume of her music and waited. After the longest 30 seconds of waiting Kara saw the women started retreating towards her direction, black duffel bags in hand. Kara was already revving the car holding both gas and brake pedal at the same time, tires screech and smoke. The moment the second chorus of the song hits the women are inside the car, and Kara knew exactly what to do.

 

“Forward, Baby!” Sara barked pointing towards the direction where the patrolling police car went earlier. But instead Kara pulled the stick and reversed their way out to the intersection before braking midway making the vehicle do a full 180 degree maneuver, beating two police cars coming from their right towards the narrow alley ahead.

 

Kara grips tightly on the steering wheel as she manages the quick changes of the shifting gear, the women inside her car are quietly buckled up and clutching on the handlebars and their duffel bags as their driver races five police cars chasing after them while finding a way back on track to the building where their spare getaway car is waiting.

 

“Too narrow!” Sara exclaimed as Kara aimed to cross a back building alley where truckers park their trailer truck heads. There are currently two truck heads in the way from both sides, one’s going in while the other is coming out of the parking; Kara made a quick decision to step on the brake causing the car to drift sideways closely missing both truck heads before revving up on 3rd gear out of the alley. It was a gamble that left them shaky and swerving but it worked

 

“There’s a helicopter.” Ava said once they’re out in the freeway, they’re on a southbound lane heading towards the National City border.

 

“Baby.” Lucy huffs as Kara speeds up towards the barrier separating the southbound and northbound lanes, Kara counter-flowed for a few seconds before she saw an opening, there are two identical cars on the northbound lanes looking exactly like her Subaru, with another dangerous drift Kara ended up on the middle lane. The moment they went under the tunnel Kara switches lanes with the car on her left, the said car in turn took Kara’s lane just in time they came out of the tunnel giving Kara an out.

 

“Whooo!” The four women cheered when Kara made it to the clear going back to the city. Kara rounded up a building parking after a few minutes, the car stopped beside a silver Honda Civic. The women all got out of the Subaru, Kara went straight to the front passenger seat as Sara takes the driver side of the Civic. Kara slipped into her leather jacket as they pull out of the parking lot. Another bank successfully robbed.

 

**…**

 

Jon Jones is Metropolis’ mysterious Kingpin. He leads the city’s largest, highly skilled group of bank robbers and is a veteran criminal mastermind. He’s handled more than a hundred people both men and women over the span of 50 years, and he’s never failed not even once since he took the leader position from his father. Jon prides on his tactical masterpieces throughout those years, the formula for Jon was simple; assemble the perfect team for the job, get a zoomer, there should always be a switch getaway somewhere around the city on the day of the heist, arrive at the location on time, rob the bank in 60 seconds to two minutes tops, no evidence should be left behind, get inside the car and leave, and any amount they could get will be split evenly among the members of the group.

 

“So what’s her deal?” Sara asks while Kara’s quietly handing out coffee cups to everyone in the room, still wearing her cap and sunglasses and her iPod’s still blasting on some reggae song.

 

“What do you mean, Lance? She’s getting the same amount as everybody” Jon asks while he’s dividing the bundles of cash they scored.

 

“I mean is she just going to be like that? She’s just going to stay in the car while we’re on the line, risking it all?”

 

“That’s what’s baby’s job is, Lance. You rob, she drives.”

 

“Oh I’m not saying she’s not doing a good job no, it’s just the easiest.” Sara said as she marches towards the blonde. Kara stayed still, Harlem Shuffle playing in her ears.

 

“Easiest?” Lucy scoffs.

 

“Shut up, Lane.” Sara warned. “So, what’s with the all cool and quiet posey huh? Baby?” Sara snorts.

 

“Just let the kid be Sara.” Ava said warning her girlfriend.

 

“Relax babe, I’m just asking our _teammate_ a question.” Sara shrugs. “You think you’re better than us, huh?” Sara taunted flipping Kara’s hat off her head, still the Danvers remained composed. “What are you listening to, huh?” Sara continued picking up the iPod from the table. “Harlem Shuffle? What’s that even?”

 

“Lance.” Jon husked.

 

“Is she retarded or something?” Sara snorts. Kara heard her but she’s not paying attention. Sara proceed to take Kara’s sunglasses off of her and wears it as her own.

 

“Retarded for me means slow, was she slow?” Jon huffs giving Sara that look.

 

“No?” Sara shrugs looking back to Kara who’s now wearing another sunglasses.

 

“Good.” Jon nodded.

 

“What the fuck?” Sara cussed taking the sunglasses again throwing it to the other side of the room.

 

“Sara, that’s enough.” Leslie growls as she stopped making out with her own girlfriend Lucy.

 

“She has tinnitus.” Jon snaps.

 

“Tinni - what?” Sara frowns.

 

“She got it from an accident when she was younger, there’s constant ringing in her head. Music helps her concentrate.”

 

“Is that so, Baby?” Sara whispers close to Kara’s ear as she taps on one of Kara’s earpiece making Kara flinch a bit. “Someday you’re gonna have to pick your battle, Baby. You can’t forever avoid getting blood on your hands.” Sara taunts still close to Kara’s ear but the woman’s burning blue eyes remains looking straight forward, she was told never to interrupt, never to engage, never to listen to anybody but doc, and she’s going to do just that. This will all be over soon and she doesn't fancy making enemies before she leaves.

 

“Here’s your part, Lance. Stay away from my girl.” Jon said throwing the woman her duffel bag. Kara took out another pair of sunglasses from her other jacket pocket.

 

“Thanks Doc.” Sara sarcastically said before walking straight towards the exit, Ava followed shortly, and then Leslie and Lucy after thanking Jon and telling Kara that she did a great job today.

 

“Don’t mind Lance, she’s just like that.” Jon said as they walk the almost empty building parking lot.

 

“I don’t mind.” Kara shortly answered, they stopped by Jon’s Black Mercedes Benz S Class.

 

“You know how this goes right?” Jon asked as he put the duffel bags in the trunk, one was supposed to be for Kara. Jon took a bundle of ten thousand dollars from one of the bags and handed it to the woman.

 

“Yep.” Kara nodded accepting the tenth of what she was supposed to get.

 

“Just one more job and your done.”

 

“Just one more?”

 

“Right, all paid up.” Jon said with a tight-lipped smile, Kara nodded. “Where’s your burner phone?” Jon asked.

 

“Here.” Kara said handing the flip phone to the man whom replaced it with a new one.

 

“I’ll call you, I’ll be needing you soon.” Jon explained, “And here, for a job well done.” Jon said giving Kara a pair of leather driving gloves.

 

“I’ll be there.” Kara said nonchalantly. Jon nodded once and slipped inside his car. Kara then turn her iPod on again, puts her cap and started walking out of the parking lot.

 

**…**

 

_**“The robbery happened around eight in the morning at the MCB branch at the corner of 5th and 39th avenue, the four all female suspects who were clad in formal attires, half masks, and sunglasses still being identified. The authorities said the red Subaru Legacy getaway vehicle was found abandoned inside one of the building parking lots within the 500 meter radius of the robbed bank making it part of the robbers plan to elude the police chase.”** _

 

“Mom, why are even you watching this?” Kara asks as she walks into her adoptive mother quietly focused on the small monitor. Kara pushed a button on the old thing to change the channel.

 

“It was you, right?” Eliza asked, Kara sat on the single couch beside her mother removing her leather jacket, cap and earphones.

 

“Doc called, I needed to do it.” Kara said her hands toying on the thick bundle of cash she was given earlier.

 

“When is this going to end, Kara? Your sister’s moving here next month.” Eliza said looking Kara in the eyes.

 

“I know mom, just one more and I’m done.”

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

“Doc said I just have to do one more job and I’m done.”

 

“So we’re just going to take him for his word?”

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Kara shrugs as she lifts a small plank that's part of their living room floor board where her stash of more than a hundred bundles of ten thousand dollars are kept. Eliza just quietly watched her daughter do that and act like she doesn’t know.

 

“Just one more mom, okay?” Kara said kissing the side of her mother’s head before walking towards the kitchen.

 

“And you’re going to go back to college?” Eliza asked making Kara stop at retrieving ingredients from the fridge to look back to her mom. “You only have a year to go in journalism Kar. You used to write great campus articles.” Eliza reminded.

 

“I’ll think about it mom, for now, what do you think of steak and mashed potatoes?” Kara grins making Eliza shake her head.

 

“Go for it.” Eliza smiled giving up on the conversation, Eliza adjusted herself on her wheelchair before switching the channel back to the news.

 

**…**

 

_“Was she slow? Was she slow? Was she slow? Was she slow?”_

 

**_Stop_ **

 

**_Rewind_ **

 

_“Was she slow? Was she slow? No. Good. Was she slow? Was she slow?”_

 

**_Rewind_ **

 

**_Scratch_ **

 

_“Retarded to me means slow. Was she - was - was she - slow - slow  Was she slow?”_

 

_“N - No?”_

 

_“Good.”_

 

**_Rewind_ **

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Good.”_

 

**_Beats_ **

 

**_Overlay_ **

 

**_Rewind_ **

 

**_Overlay_ **

 

**_Scratch_ **

 

**_Record_ **

 

**_Record#201 Was She Slow?_ **

**…**

 

“Kar! Good to see you here.” Winn smiled seeing his friend from university come in. Kara has always been a sight for sore eyes at The Daily Planet especially during this kind of day, when everyone is tensed because Perry White the Editor-in-Chief wants something and none of them has been able to do anything to provide what he wants.

 

“Hey Winslow, is James around?” Kara smiled adjusting her glasses. Kara's in her usual self, or her real self if we're being honest. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail, her play pretend glasses and her semi-formal clothes of a button down shirt and chino pants.

 

“Yep, he’s around there somewhere. Perry's breathing down on his neck since this morning. Are you joining the team soon? Perry is starting to notice your articles. We could really use your talent here.” Winn beamed knowing how great Kara was back in college being the university publishing Editor-in-Chief at only her freshman and sophomore year.

 

“We’ll see about that.” Kara shortly answered before their conversation was interrupted by a familiar whistle.

 

“Danvers! Office now!” James hollered from the other side of the bull pen making Kara scramble to her feet.

 

“Good luck Kar, Perry wants a Luthor story.” Winn winked before he lets her go. Kara frowns a bit but nodded before she hurried towards James’ office, she’s never tasked to write about anything other than small petty crimes all over the city and some rallies, so Winn mentioning something about a Luthor story is weird.

 

“What’s up?” Kara asked as she steps inside the cramped little office of her photojournalist friend. James has been Kara’s friend since their freshman year in college, and they continued to be friends even after Kara dropped everything and left one and a half year to graduation.

 

“Perry wants a Luthor exclusive.”

 

“And?”

 

“You’re coming with me.”

 

“I what now?” Kara stuttered.

 

“Come on put on some blazer, lose the earphones and you’re ready to go.” James said throwing her one of Ellie’s oversize blazers from the rack. Kara has been James' ghost writer since last year, and they’ve worked together perfectly that even the Editor-in-Chief of Daily Planet couldn’t stop Kara from writing articles for him mostly because one they're for free, and two Kara writes articles magnificently. As the CEO once said after reading one of Kara’s impromptu articles about an amnesty act by the president a few months ago under of course, James’ pen name, Kara captures the emotions of the people affected by the act but still professional enough not to sound bias with either side. It gave James the office he has now.

 

“But -”

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t written any personality stories before.”

 

“Oh, you’re going to do just fine. Come on, Lex Luthor’s speech is due in thirty minutes.” James said pushing Kara out of his office, the woman still unsure of what’s going to happen.

 

“What angle am I writing about?”

 

“The brain behind the modern day genocide that almost happened in Metropolis.”

 

“Modern day genocide?!”

 

“Our lead said Lex Luthor’s sister whom no one knows about gave the tip to the authorities to stop her brother’s evil plans.”

 

“Aren’t we supposed to be going after the sister?”

 

“We can’t our lead pleaded not to include her.”

 

“Fine, I’ll see what I can do.”

 

“Oh believe me, this Luthor story is nothing to you Danvers.”

 

“Pfft, I wish.” Kara snorts. If it’s still isn’t clear by now, Kara Danvers is leading a double life. She’s the innocent undergrad who gets by with her adoptive mother through her part time jobs delivering pizza - delivering anything in general, and this, being her friend’s ghost writer by day. While she’s the known Jon Jones’ number one pick for a getaway driver by night. The man’s trust on her driving skills have been noted throughout the group since she became a part of it when she was 15. Kara became a member of Jon’s team at an early age because one, she was the daughter of Jeremiah Danvers, Jon’s right hand. And two, the original plan after Jeremiah was killed in a shootout and Eliza was left on a wheelchair is that both Kara and Alex her adoptive sister would be part of the group to keep them safe from their parents’ enemies, but Kara didn’t let that happened.

 

“James Olsen from the Daily Planet, thank you for granting our request for an interview Mr. Luthor.” James greeted as soon as they are let inside the CEO’s office. The man behind the desk was nothing like he’s been described over the past couple of days, a psychopath, a lunatic, a mad man. All Kara can see is a calm thirty-something gentleman, with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

 

“You know me Mr. Olsen, I’m open to every opportunity to prove my point.”

 

“That’s exactly why we’re here.” Kara can’t help but say turning the Luthor’s attention towards her, the man tilted his head a bit trying to understand Kara’s purpose in the interview and article.

 

“And who are you exactly?” The Luthor asked making Kara meet his gaze with a determined look.

 

“Kara Danvers, from the Daily Planet.”

 

“Do you have a question for me, Miss Danvers?” The Luthor smirks clearly interested more to the young woman instead of the man standing idly by beside her.

 

“Yes, Mr. Luthor actually, I’d like to know, how’s your relationship with your sister?” Kara asked both the man’s eyes and James’ widen as they look at her in disbelief. After a few minutes of silence the man behind the desk stood up and turned towards the floor to ceiling windows of his office. James mouthed a _what the fuck_ at the blonde but Kara just nodded for James to focus.

 

“You know your questions, Miss Danvers.” Lex said back still facing the reporters. “But I don’t think my sister is of any concern for this interview, I’d rather not talk about her.”

 

“How do you feel about her being the reason you weren’t able to pull off your D-Day plans?”

 

“I’m sure you’re mistaken Miss Danvers, my sister would never do such a thing. Now, if you’re ready for the real questions you want to ask me about me and my company we can sit this down instead?” Lex said refusing to answer any questions regarding his sister. Kara gave in and took the seat offered to her by the Luthor, James did the same. They were halfway through the interview when Kara’s burner phone started vibrating inside her pocket.

 

**…**

 

“How’s Winn and James?” Eliza asked when she heard the front door opened to her daughter having this huge smile on her face.

 

“Great, James made me write a personality article today.”

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Lex Luthor.”

 

“How did it go? I heard about his failed attempt on the news the other day.”

 

“At the end of the interview he said it’s not failed yet cause he hasn’t done anything that’ll prove it’s a failure.”

 

“Crazy man.”

 

“He is, but I’m sure he wasn’t all that.”

 

“He’s a billionaire after all.”

 

“Exactly. There’s something about his plan that he thought might work the other way around it’s just -” Kara stalled when she felt her phone vibrates again. It’s the fifth time in the last two hours that Doc’s calling her and she knew that this is it, the last one.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I’ve been calling you, Baby.”

 

“You have?”

 

“I have. I need you, I got a job for you. Are you in?”

 

“Am I in?”

 

“It was a rhetorical question, Baby, you’re in.”

  
“I’ll be there.” Kara shortly answered before closing the flip phone.

 

“Is that him?”

 

“The last one, I guess.” Kara nodded, the blonde stormed out of the living room and came back with her jacket, cap, and iPod.

 

“Be careful, Kara.”

 

“Always, mom.” Kara smiled, she gives her mother a kiss on the head before putting on her cap and sunglasses.

 

**…**

 

“Meet your new crew. Over there is Querl the Earl. And right there is Imra, she puts the V in Vixen. And over there is the one and only Mikey pretty boy Mike.”

 

“No need for intros Doc.” The Mike one shrugs as he circles around the table towards Kara. “This is your girl, right? This the one you say listens to the music all the time?” Mike continued as he stepped right in front of Kara who remains looking ahead. “The driver’s supposed to be the eyes and the ears, not just the eyes.” Mike taunts.

 

“Why does she listens to music all the time, doc?” Querl asks.

 

“She’s got mental problems?” Imra implied.

 

“No, she’s got tinnitus.” Doc shrugged.

 

“Tinna-what?”

 

“She had an accident when she was a kid.”

 

“So, Doc, how many jobs you done with the kid?”

 

“If you can’t take my word for her, then get back in that fucking elevator.” Doc cussed making Mike and Querl stop examining Kara’s solid stature like ogling maniacs.

 

“You never heard of the spirit of 85?” Doc asks making Mike recall the great escape of all time, Mike nods. “The Joyrider?” Doc added.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“The ghost that baited cops doing 130 on 85, headlights off, brake lights disconnected. She drove ‘em around in circles on spaghetti junction. Left ‘em in the dust every time.”

 

“That was your girl there? Wasn’t that, like, 10 years ago?” Querl wondered.

 

“Yeah. well, like I said that was our girl. She’s been boosting cars since she was old enough to see over the dash. She stole my Mercedes, had a lot of merch in it. I watched her do it, too. I didn’t stop her, cause I was just blinded by the balls on that kid.” Doc recalled. The three looked over to the silent subject of discussion in great wonder. “‘Course, she didn’t know who I was, or the amount of the junk in the trunk once she dumped it. I told her how much she owed me, and since she’s capable of paying me back, she’s also shown me what she’s capable of.” Jon detailed, the stealing of the car did happen though, but it wasn't the entire reason why Kara's paying up for it until now. Kara was 16 and got high on weeds for the first time, felt like driving on the freeway going 150 on a 90, and then felt like eating a whole pizza and dumping the car back to Jon's parking lot.

 

“Wow.” Imra huffs eyeing the blonde woman with a smirk now. Mike scoffs in disgust, working with your bisexual ex sure is a crappy situation most of the time, especially when you still have feelings for them and they've completely moved from you and now treats you like a little brother.

 

“Would you look at that! I just drew a whole goddamn map in chalk while we’re been standing here squawking. That’s pretty fucking impressive, right?” Jon beamed at Mike who still has the audacity to look doubtful.

 

“Shop, let’s talk it.” Mike nodded as he gave Kara one sideways glance before taking the seat closest to Kara.

 

“Baby, you with us?” Jon asks, the blonde nodded taking the end chair opposite Jon. Jon started explaining what they’re going to do, how long they’re going to do it, what time they’re going to be there, and where the switch vehicle is going to be.

 

“Questions?” Jon said after the whole orientation.

 

“I got a question, doc.” Mike butts in again. “Why would I believe phones over here heard a goddamn word you said? You laid down your whole play, she ain’t even listening.” Mike scoffs eyeing Kara meaningfully.

 

“Baby?” Jon asks turning towards his getaway. Kara inhales deeply as she leans on her elbows perched on the table.

 

“The target is an armored truck at perimeter trust in Dunwoody, 10:00 AM sharp. We have the details of the route because someone at the depot has a nasal problem. The bank itself is right near the Buford highway so we should be able to hit the ramp within 60 seconds of getting out. We also have a diversion crew. They’re gonna blow up a bread truck ways away, keep the fuzz busy. The dress code is the Michael Myers Halloween mask, but don’t all buy your masks at the same time. It looks suspicious. The switch car is ready, but you want me to hit the long-stay parking structure at Hartsfield-Jackson to get a heist vehicle that stays colder longer. Boost a commuter car, a family car, something that blends in well with morning traffic. Something on the heavy side in case we need to ram the cops off the road. An Escapade, Yukon, Avalanche, whatever. It needs to be ready for an 8:30 AM. Questions?” Kara laid down without buckle, making Jon smile in satisfaction.

 

“Well, ain’t y’all cute?” Mike scoffs again now pretty damn pissed.

 

“That’s my baby.” Jon nodded at Mike.

 

“Fuck your baby.”

 

**…**

 

Kara slows down rounding the corner towards the bank, she’s wearing her darkest sunglasses and her denim cap low, Queen's Brighton Rock ready to blast through her earphones. She’s surveying the vicinity while Mike, Imra, and Querl ready themselves for the heist, Kara spotted someone at the parking lot who was just getting inside her pickup truck. Kara didn’t paid much attention when they stopped by the entrance near the ramp up the highway, the armored truck is out in the open.

 

“What’s inside there is ours.” Mike started with his little speech while Kara’s itching to hit the play button on her iPod. “They got what’s rightfully ours, let’s go get it back.” Mike hollers hyping up the spirits inside the Escapade.

 

“What the fuck is this mask?!”

 

“Austin Powers?”

 

“Doc said Michael Myers!”

 

“This is Mike Myers!”

 

“It should be the Halloween mask.” Imra pointed out Kara accidentally pushed the play button on the iPod.

 

“No! No! God! Fuck! Let’s go!” Mike ordered.

 

“Wait, wait.” Kara huffs as she rewinds the song.

 

“What?”

 

“I got to start the song over.”

 

“The fuck?”

 

“What?”

 

“Okay, go!” Kara exclaimed again.

 

“Move! Go! Go!” Mike said and the three jumped off the vehicle, Kara advanced and counted 60 seconds before backing up again where she dropped the three. Kara looked over the pickup truck from earlier but it didn’t move sending Kara a weird feeling. Kara then turned her attention towards the armored vehicle where her crew are coming out, Kara heard a gunshot before she saw Mike coming out of the vehicle last. The guard was lying there all bloodied and lifeless, everything went slow-mo for Kara.

 

“Yeah! We out! Let’s go!”

 

“Baby! Let’s move!” Imra exasperated when Kara didn’t make a move, just in time another guard came out from the bank’s direction open firing at them.

 

“I got this!” Querl beamed aiming his machine gun towards the uniformed man, coaxing Kara from her trance.

 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Imra repeated kicking Kara’s seat. Kara felt a hand hit her on her chest pulling her out of reverie and when she looks up it’s Mike.

 

“Square up! And get us out of here!” Mike screamed making Kara step on the pedal hard. “It’s a tough business Baby.”

 

“Go! Hit it!”

 

“Yeah, Baby!”

 

“Look out! Fuck!” Mike shouted when an identical pickup truck rammed them against the ramp. Kara pulled on reverse when the driver of the other pickup fired at them.

 

“We got a hero!” Imra squealed aiming her gun towards the direction of the truck.

 

“God damn! Fuck! Get him!” Mike ordered Querl who now has the closer aim towards the truck that’s chasing after them.

 

“That’s how you do it, Baby!” Imra beamed when Kara drove on the inclined wall of the parking lot just to get out of the attack from the civilian.

 

They’re out in the highway when Kara was able to pick up her speed, only to be rammed against a trailer truck by the same pickup truck earlier, this time with all the windows blown out Kara had a closer look of who the driver was, _Alex._ The moment of clarity hit her when their eyes met. Kara’s mind told her that she needed to do something when Mike aimed his gun towards the driver, so Kara stepped on the pedal ramming against Alex’s truck to get out of the sandwich.

 

“Baby, what are you doing?!” Mike screamed when he missed the other driver’s head. Kara remained quiet as they ended up trapped in the downtown city traffic. _Wrong turn, Kara!_ Her mind told her when they got in the jam.

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Mike beamed opening his door, followed by the two others.

 

“Baby! Come on!” Imra said pulling Kara out of the driver side towards Mike and Querl’s direction.

 

“Get the fuck out!” Kara saw Mike screamed at the woman inside the SUV five cars from their truck, Kara ran towards the SUV when the crying woman was forced to get out.

 

“Leave the baby in the car!” Mike ordered but the woman was insistent.

 

“Baby what the fuck?!” Querl huffs when Kara took the baby from the car seat and handed him to his mother.

 

“Here, take him.” Kara quickly said before slipping behind the driver seat.

 

“Let’s go!”

 

“I left my shotgun behind!” Querl exasperated when they started driving out.

 

“What?” Imra asks pretty irritated.

 

“I left my shotgun behind.”

 

“Not groovy Q, not groovy at all.”

 

“Cops! Cops! Cops!” Imra warned.

 

“Shit. Get down.” Mike whispers, as Kara slowly drove by the police car.

 

“Stay down. Stay down.” Kara softly said, the moment the police car was out of sight, Kara rounded up to a building parking lot stopping beside a jade colored Hyundai. Kara removed her jacket leaving it inside the car, she took the front passenger seat again as Imra took the driver seat.

 

**…**

 

“You see, Querl over there?” Kara asks when she only returned to three people in the meeting room instead of four.

 

“Now, Q was an idiot. Just leave that here, we’ll be drinking that.” Mike said taking the cup of coffee from Kara.

 

“But you’re a bright one, though, Baby.” Mike started making Kara look back at him as she took her seat. “So I got a question for you, you make me miss that shot? Come on now, you can tell me.” Mike asks pointing out that one shot she made him miss because he was going to shoot Alex. Kara looked up to Jon who paused at dividing the bundles of cash to look at her.

 

“No.” Kara answered.

 

“You’re a good driver, but you’re a bad liar.” Mike smirked. “In this business, the moment you catch feelings, is the moment you catch a bullet. You remember that, kid.” Mike added holding Kara’s stare longer sending her the message firmly.

 

“So this is it. I’m a man of my word. ” Jon said as they got at the same parking lot, behind the same Mercedes Benz. “And you’re all straight, Baby.” Jon added handing Kara her last bundle of cash from a heist.

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Sure is. You’re all paid up, cause for celebration.”

 

“Yeah, sure is.” Kara huffs but her eyes caught a sight of blood on the switch car they used earlier. Jon caught her eyes and easily walked towards the trunk of the other car. Jon opened the trunk showing Kara Querl’s lifeless and bloodied body inside.

 

“Oh. Yeah, well, before you go completely crazy, you need to sunset that ride.” Jon said tapping Kara on her shoulder. “Drive safe, Baby.” Jon nodded before slipping inside his car again.

 

**…**

 

“She’s back. She haven’t been here since last month.” Cassie said the moment Amaya came in for her shift.

 

“She looks sadder.” Amaya said noticing the slouch of Kara’s back and the crinkle in between her eyebrows.

 

“Go get what your friend wants.” Cassie nudges the woman towards the direction of the blonde.

 

“What’s up Kar? Coffee?” Amaya beamed as she walks by Kara’s booth making the woman take off her sunglasses.

 

“Amaya, hey. Yes please.” Kara smiled, Amaya quickly took Kara's empty cup and filled it up with a fresh brew.

 

“You haven’t been here since last month, what’s new?” Amaya asks as she took some creamer and sugar from the counter to give Kara.

 

“Yeah I got busy with work. But I’m done now.”

 

“Done?”

 

“Yep, all done.”

 

“Then you should get something full and heavy to celebrate. Maybe your usual?” Amaya winked.

 

“Yeah that’s what I’m thinking.”

 

“Right, I’ll go put your order up.”

 

“Thanks.” Kara nodded the same time her phone buzzes again. It’s the twentieth message from Eliza. Alex must be home now, must have recognized her from earlier, must be outraged, must be ready to kill her, or worse must be ready to take her to the police station, and she’s not sure what to say or do.

 

“How’s the writing job?” Amaya asks as she puts Kara’s order in front of the Danvers.

 

“Good, great actually. I wrote something about Lex Luthor last week.”

 

“Oh that was your article huh?” Amaya teased.

 

“It was, yes.”

 

“It was a great article.”

 

“Thanks.” Kara smiled. “You’re the first one to tell me that.”

 

“What are friends for?” Amaya giggled making Kara laugh as well.

 

“You’re a good friend.” Kara nodded.

 

“I better leave you to your music and food, the diner’s filling up, pop’s gonna sermon me for lounging again.”

 

“Go please, save the hungry.” Kara smiled.

 

**…**

 

Kara decided to come home later than she usually does in the hopes that Eliza’s already asleep and if Alex is still around she’d be resting as well and they could just deal with everything tomorrow instead. The house was dark when Kara got in, she sighed in relief. She took her earphones and shoes off as she sank on the couch in the light less living room. Kara closed her eyes a bit the ringing in her ears already flooding her head without the music.

 

“You were the getaway earlier.” Kara heard the voice she never imagined hearing ever again that day Alex left them for good. Kara heard the click of the switch and the living room flooded with dull yellow light. Kara opened her eyes to her sister sitting on the single couch in front of her, Alex is a redhead now, with this stoic look on her face.

 

“Is that what you’ve been up to since I left? Hanging around the same people that got dad killed? How many have you killed Kara?”

 

“None. I’m the getaway. I don’t kill people, I don’t rob banks, I just drive.”

 

“That’s not the point!”

 

“Al - ”

 

“What are you doing with your life huh?!”

 

“That was the last one, I’m done, I’m all paid up!” Kara snaps despite her not being allowed to raise her voice because of her condition.

 

“What were you paying for?” Alex asks only then Kara realized her slip up.

 

“Nothing. Doesn’t matter now.”

 

“What were you paying for?” Alex repeats not letting Kara off the hook.

 

“Really Alex, it’s nothing -”

 

“I’ll have to take you to the station.” Alex said.

 

“What?” Kara almost snorts but she saw Alex was being serious.

 

“If you don’t tell me what you were paying up for, I’ll have to surrender you to the authority.” Alex said with finality, Kara's heart sank.

 

“She was paying for your student loans.” They heard their mother’s voice from the hallway towards the bedrooms.

 

“Mom.” Kara protests.

 

“What?”

 

“When your father died and I got disabled, Jon was determined to take you two in the group to pay for the debt me and your father left, and to protect you two from any enemies me and your father made during our time.” Eliza said making Alex switch looks from her sister and her mother.

 

“Jon? As in Jon Henshaw? The man who sent me to senior high and college? Under that scholarship no one heard of before?” Alex asked.

 

“You weren’t supposed to know.” Kara quietly said.

 

“And what? Make me believe I’m that much different from you?” Alex spewed making Kara flinch.

 

“Alex, Kara didn’t have a choice.”

 

“Oh she did, she even made a choice for me.”

 

“What else do you want?! You got what you’ve always wanted, you got to be a cop. And now that it’s all paid up we can all put this behind us.”

 

“Could you? Could you stop being part of that syndicate with a snap of a finger? Won't you miss it?”

 

“You don’t know how much I wanted it to be over everyday ever since it started. I lived in fear everyday since I was fifteen Alex, both from the cops and the people I work for.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex huffs, voice softer now. She knew she would never fully know how much Kara needed to sacrificed for her but she’s starting to see it now.

 

“You were so angry, you were throwing your life away, I couldn’t let you do that.” Kara said, Kara was right, she was better in handling everything back then even after all the revelation about their parents real jobs. Kara was finding solutions for their problems when Alex was in her rebellious phase. Kara was pleading Jon to help Alex get out of jail for driving under the influence when Alex doesn’t even want to see her or their mother. “I know it wasn’t the best way to help us but it’s the only way available and I had to do what I had to do. I just wanted to help.” Kara said before getting up the couch to go to her room, when she was stopped two strong arms around her shoulders.

 

“Kar.” Alex huffs and that did it, Kara finally let go of the tears she’s holding back as she sobs against her sister’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry Alex.”

 

“Shh. Stop. Please stop.” Alex said giving her sister a squeeze. “I’m here now.” Alex added like a promise.

 

**…**

 

“What are you looking at?” Alex asked while Kara was having coffee in front of her laptop.

 

“I’m checking out the university and the credits I have.” Kara shyly said making the red head smile.

 

“Are you ready to go back?”

 

“Hopefully. What are you going to do today?”

 

“It’s my first day at the station, they had me start early because of the increasing number of robbery in the city.” Alex carefully worded out.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Promise me you’re never going to work for Jon again.” Alex said holding Kara by the back of her neck firmly but gentle enough to be affectionate. Kara determinedly nodded meeting her sister’s eyes. “I don’t want to be in that situation again with you Kara, God.”

 

“I promise, Alex. No more of that.” Kara offered, Alex placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead before pressing their foreheads together.

 

“I’m going to check the system, I’ll make sure there’s nothing filed against you.”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Let me do this.”

 

“Okay. I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, do good with that thing in uni okay?”

 

“Okay. Be safe.”

 

“Will do.” Alex nodded before taking her leather jacket and leaving. Kara watches her sister get inside the same pickup truck from yesterday.

 

**…**

 

“Miss Danvers.” Kara heard a woman’s voice coming from the college director’s office.

 

“Director Garcia, good morning ma’am.” Kara smiled offering her hand towards the same college director who welcomed her in the university six years ago.

 

“I’m glad to see you back here, ready for your interview?” The middle aged woman warmly smiled as she shook Kara’s hand.

 

“Yes ma’am. I’m glad to be back as well.” Kara nodded.

 

“Let’s go get this over with so you can start your first day.” Director Garcia smiled nodding Kara towards her office.

 

Kara finished the interview in record time and she was given her class schedule for the third to the last semester she needs to finish so she could get her diploma for her bachelors in journalism. Kara’s first subject of the day was Investigative Journalism, which instantly became her first favorite subject as a third year.

 

“Hello?”

 

“How’s first day?” Winn greeted while Kara was on her way towards the parking lot.

 

“Great! I feel like a freshman taking junior classes.” Kara giggled.

 

“Ha! Welcome back Danvers! Do you think you could drop by here after uni?”

 

“I just finished my last class for today, what’s up?”

 

“Perry liked your Luthor story, he wants to talk to you about it.”

 

“Are you serious? He liked it?”

 

“His exact words were, ‘well this is readable, where’s ponytail?’” Winn said making Kara laugh.

 

“Yeah, he liked it so much. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

 

“Great! See you soon.”

 

“See you, Winn.” Kara said as she ended the call. Kara got inside the second hand car she purchased from the thousands of dollars she got from her years with the group. Kara was about to pull out of the parking lot when her phone rang again, it was from an unknown number and Kara hesitated to answer it. The call ended after a few rings, then a message came.

 

**_Baby, this is Doc. Answer your phone._ **

 

The message said before the ringing started again. Kara was still contemplating whether to answer the call or not as she drove away, then she received another message.

 

**_I know about Alex. I know that she’s back and she’s working at the MPD._ **

 

The message made Kara slow down the curb to answer the call this time.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Meet me at the office, I have a job for you.”

 

“I’m done, Doc. I thought you’re a man of your word?”

 

“This is a favor, Baby.”

 

“I decline.”

 

“You technically can’t decline, or there’ll be consequences.”

 

“I’m all paid up, why am I being subject to this again?”

 

“Because you’re part of the family. We got each other’s back don’t we?”

 

“I promised Alex, I would never come near that place again.”

 

“And Alex wouldn’t have to know about it. Unless you force me to let her know?” Kara breathes in deeply, a shaky exhale escaped her throat.

 

“Don’t take them into this.”

 

“I won’t if you cooperate.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

“That’s the correct answer, Baby. See you tomorrow at 8 AM.”

 

**…**

 

“You’re quiet. What happened to Uni? First day?”

 

“Oh - great, I only had three classes. It’s good to be back.” Kara said, they’re in the middle of their first dinner as a family after years and Kara’s determined not to ruin it by the call she received from Doc earlier.

 

“You’re clear from any records by the way, it took time because I can’t focus on you. But you did a great deal of keeping yourself secret. Though there’s this mysterious file about The Metropolis’ Joyrider. I’m pretty sure that’s your file, but there are no leads to whom she actually is.” Alex explained.

 

“Yeah, they coined that about eight years ago.” Kara shrugged.

 

“How were your classes anyway?” Eliza asked changing the subject.

 

“I - yeah, I loved Investigative Journalism, Miss West was so smart, then there’s Media Laws and Ethics Mr. Allen was a scary man, he just shuffles index cards and calls students to answer his questions. And then there’s Miss Tomas for Technical Writing who’s pretty calm and loose to be honest. She just wanted us to write and write for the whole hour.” Kara detailed as much as she can so Alex wouldn’t be able to ask her about anything else apart from university. “I was also summoned at the Daily Planet, Mr. Perry White the editor-in-chief liked my article about Lex Luthor and would want me to focus on him in the future, they also asked if I’m already going to take up my internship with them.” Kara added making Alex and Eliza smile at the same time.

 

“Well, would you look at that! Congrats, Kar.” Alex said putting a hand on the blonde’s hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Thanks, Al. How was the department so far?”

 

“They’re okay, there’s this detective who’s being insufferable but I have her under control.”

 

“She doesn’t want a new captain huh?”

 

“Definitely not.” Alex rolled her eyes making Kara laugh. “I’m thinking of moving back to National City once my task here is done, I want you guys to come with me.” Alex suddenly said making Kara and Eliza exchange looks. “National City is safer in general, cleaner to be exact. So if you guys would want I can arrange for everything so we can move.”

 

“Anything that’ll keep us together, right Kar?” Eliza encouraged, pretty determined not to let anyone of her daughters out of her sight anymore.

 

“Of course, Al. We’d love to.” Kara nodded with the biggest grin she could muster.

 

“Great! You’d be finished with university by that time.” Alex smiled the widest she’s ever did that Kara has witnessed and she doesn’t have the heart to take that away from her sister.

 

**…**

 

“There she is!” Mikey the asshole Mike beamed as soon as Kara came out of the elevator.

 

“Baby, glad you're back.” Doc nodded, but Kara didn’t make a move to greet them.

 

“You need me?” Kara asked straight to business.

 

“I need you to transport something from point A to point B.” Doc explained.

 

“What something?”

 

“It’s confidential.” Mike butts in.

 

“I won’t do it if I don’t know what my cargo is.”

 

“Oh she’s good.” Mike scoffs.

 

“You don’t technically have a choice, Baby.” Doc said.

 

“I’ll watch over your sister and your mother don’t worry.” Mike said with a menacing smile.

 

“You don’t go near them, I’ll kill you myself.” Kara warned making the guy laugh.

 

“You never killed anybody in 10 years, Joyrider. I feel like I’m being threatened by a puppy.”

 

“Don’t push her too far Mike, you don’t know what she’s capable of doing.” Doc warned when Kara didn’t remove her eyes on the man for a good minute. Doc still knows her well.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen, you’re meeting me here tomorrow at 6 AM, then you’re going to drive to the Metropolis and National City border, someone will meet you there and will put the cargo in the trunk of your car, you’re going to deliver the cargo to this address in Midvale.”

 

“That’s a 33 hour drive from National City to Midvale.”

 

“I know, that’s why it had to be you.”

 

“Why don’t you just fly the cargo to Midvale?”

 

“It’s one of the specifics of the payer, drive the cargo from National City to Midvale.” Jon said.

 

“What car am I using?”

 

“I’ll provide your car and pocket money tomorrow. Just don’t get caught for speeding or anything, don’t be suspicious.” Jon said making Kara snort.

 

“Have I failed in driving Doc?” Kara raised an eyebrow, the old man smirked.

 

“No. But there’s always a first time. You’re still young.” Jon dared.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Mike’s coming with you.”

 

“I’m doing this alone. I don’t need to babysit a man-child.”

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” Mike instantly raised his voice. "I got this job for you, the least you could do is thank me."

 

“I didn't ask for this. There’s only one steering wheel, why do I need him?” Kara raised her eyebrow at Doc.

 

“Fine, Mike’s staying to watch your family. Remember you got 33 hours, and the cargo should be at its destination, anything longer than that will be crucial for Alex and Eliza.” Jon said holding Kara’s sharp gaze.

 

“Stop threatening my family, Doc. I don’t work so smoothly under threats.” Kara warns.

 

“I’m just making sure we’re clear.”

 

“Oh we’re clear, crystal clear.” Kara said as she turns around going out the same way she came in.

 

**…**

 

“Where’s Alex?”

 

“She’s working late, why?”

 

“I need you to do something for me mom, I’m going out for a job for Doc -”

 

“Kara, what are you talking about? I thought you’re done with -”

 

“Mom, we don’t have much time, okay? I’ll explain everything after. For now I need you to get ready to leave, I’m driving you over to the department and you’re going to tell Alex to drive straight to National City when she gets off of work. Okay?”

 

“Kara, what’s going on?”

 

“I just, please mom, I need you two to be out of the city before dawn. I’ll find you after I’m done with the job.” Kara said cupping both of her mother’s cheeks.

 

“Kara, I can’t lose you too.” Eliza cried, hands clutching on Kara's arms.

 

“You won’t mom, promise. Just please tell Alex what I told you.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’ll prepare some things before I leave.” Kara said before she pushed her mother’s wheelchair toward her bedroom to help her pack.

 

“You’re scaring me, Kara.” Eliza huffs as she watched her daughter move in precision, getting everything Eliza might need in the travel into one duffel bag, including all of Eliza’s medicines.

 

“Don’t be mom. I’m fine. I’m gonna be fine.” Kara smiled trying to quell her own fear.

 

“I’ll just get some of my and Alex's things and we’re going.” Kara said as she crossed the hallway towards her room. Eliza watched Kara put on a couple of shirts, jeans, and jacket inside her own bag, along with a couple of her iPods and a few bundles of cash she still has. Kara then moved to Alex’s room getting everything Alex owns, which is not much since Alex decided not to move everything back to Metropolis with the plan of moving back again to National City after a year and a half with Kara and Eliza.

 

“Ready mom?”

 

“I’ll never be ready but, fuck it.” Eliza huffs making Kara chuckle, it’s the first time she heard Eliza curse after so many years and it sounds foreign to her now.

 

**…**

 

“Call Alex after I left okay?” Kara pleaded on their way to the MPD.

 

“You need to see her before you leave Kara.”

 

“I can’t, I know I won’t be able to do as I intended if I see her.”

 

“Then why do this?”

 

“Jon assigned someone to watch over you two when I leave tomorrow, if I don’t deliver you two will be in danger.” Kara spilled making Eliza grip on her daughter’s hand on the shifting stick.

 

“Don’t leave, Kara.” Eliza pleaded one last time trying to change her daughter's mind as they pulled over the MPD parking lot.

 

“Do you trust me mom?”

 

“I do trust you, it’s them I don’t.”

 

“I’ll be fine, as long as I know you two are safe.” Kara nodded as she took her duffel bag from the back seat.

 

“Come home.” Eliza softly said, amidst the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“I will, promise.” Kara nodded before getting out of the car.

 

**…**

 

**_Kara! Where are you?!_ **

 

**_Tell me where you are I’m coming to get you._ **

 

**_We’re going to do this together, just tell me where you are._ **

 

**_Kara please._ **

 

**_I’m going to drive all over Metropolis just to find you._ **

 

**_Alex, just leave. Make sure mom is safe. Please. I’ll call if I need help._ **

 

**_Fuck this._ **

 

**_I left you recordings of every plan Doc and his team had in the last ten years, along with their pictures. Use it when I tell you to._ **

 

**_Where are they?_ **

 

**_In your bag._ **

 

“Early morning? I thought you’re done working as a driver?” Amaya asked, as she passes by Kara motioning to refill her cup but Kara just shook her head with a smile.

 

“I got a call, I needed to answer, and here we are.” Kara smiled looking at the clock on her phone, it’s five in the morning. Just one more hour before she needs to meet with Jon.

 

“You’re leaving the city.” Amaya stated looking at the bag Kara has in front of her, she’s never seen Kara with a duffel bag before, so seeing her with one right now is very out of character.

 

“Yeah, out of the city drive.” Kara nodded.

 

“Well you drive safe, Kara. Drop by when you come back.” Amaya smiled.

 

“Will do, thanks.” Kara smiled back before she stood up and took her bag. Kara puts on her cap and earphones pressing play on the Alexis Kroner song Early in the Morning.

 

**…**

 

“Here’s the key to the Benz, this is your cash for the travel. The full payment will be split between us three. Never open the cargo, the payer's added order.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Last one, Kara.”

 

“I’ve heard that before.”

 

“I’ve never broken my word before, the group is at risk if we don’t accept the job everyone will be revealed to the authorities.”

 

“Well isn’t that convenient?” Kara snorts as she gets inside the car.

 

“You know I care for you and Alex more than anyone in the group Kara. We all have our backs against the wall.” Jon said giving Kara’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

 

“Get Mike off of my family and I’ll believe you.” Kara said before revving out of the parking lot. Whatever this cargo is Kara’s convinced it’s something worth more than anyone’s life and she’s not even sure what it is. Kara took a deep breath as the cool early morning wind hits her face as she reached the freeway towards the National City border.

 

**_We’re back at my apartment in NC, where are you?_ **

 

Kara sighs in relief upon receiving Alex’s message just in time Kara slowed down the curb near the last exit towards the National City border. There’s no vehicle around yet, Kara rolled the windows up and waited; until two headlights flash behind her car. The car revved a few times before the engine died. Two men in black fedoras, half masks, and huge overcoat came out of the car and opened the back passenger door. Kara watched as the men carried a black cadaver bag out, Kara pulled the lever under her seat to open the trunk of her sedan. Kara felt a weight added on the backside of the car making her heart race. She saw one of the men raise a thumb up signaling that they’re done with the transfer.

 

Kara started the engine and drove off even before the men could. Kara hit the stopwatch on her wrist watch to start 33 hour drive to Midvale. Kara shuffled through her playlist more times than she does on normal days, her mind keeps wandering back to the cargo loaded in the trunk of her car, if it’s drugs or high powered guns she knows it wouldn’t be that heavy, especially when it’s a single cadaver bag. It shouldn’t weigh that much right? But if it's something she shouldn’t have to worry about why does her guts tell her otherwise.

 

Kara took her first break three hours later at 11 AM, she’s already reached Pennsylvania. She stopped at a gas station near a highway diner to refuel and eat her first meal of the day. Kara sat at one of the window stools, directly watching over the Mercedes Benz. Kara quickly chews on her clubhouse sandwich, she checks her watch calculating the number of breaks she can still take along the way. After getting a few take outs and bottles of water, Kara took one more bathroom break before getting back inside the car. Kara was halfway across Pennsylvania to Cleveland when she heard it.

 

**_Thud_ **

 

Kara lowers the volume of her earphones a bit to listen, she wasn’t sure if her mind is playing tricks on her, or something hit her car, or there was actually a thud from the boot of the car.

 

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Muffled sound_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

 

_“Don’t open the cargo.”_

 

_“Don’t open the cargo.”_

 

_“Don’t open the cargo.”_

 

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

 

Kara took a deep breath slowing down to the secluded exit curb she saw along the freeway. Kara pulled in a complete stop, turned the engine off and her iPod. She stayed inside the car, patiently waiting.

 

**_Muffled sound_ **

 

Kara heard it amidst the ringing in her ear, her heart hammered against her rib cage, hard and painfully so. There’s an actual human in a cadaver bag in the back of her car. Kara took another deep breath, glancing at her watch shortly.

 

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

 

**_Thud_ **

 

Kara screws her eyes shot. She had never broken any orders before. She did everything as precisely as possible to not mess with Jon. She won't break any orders now.

 

“For Alex and mom.” Kara said over and over like a mantra as she decides to ignore the sound coming from behind her. She turned the engine on again, and then her iPod to the highest volume her eardrums could allow.

 

It was around five in the afternoon when she reached Toledo, the muffled sound has long stopped. Kara’s conscience is killing her now, she’s never killed before, she’s never even held a gun, all those years she’s at the gray area of the syndicate like what Jon promised her. But without any second thought Kara slowed down by another secluded curb near a cliff. Kara took a deep breath before taking one of the bottled water she bought earlier. She took the keys from the ignition, along with the tire wrench she has hidden on the front passenger floor. After making sure no one’s around, Kara got out of the car and walked towards the trunk. She unlatched the lock and hesitated to open it for a moment but pushed for it. There was no movement from inside the cadaver bag. Kara slightly poke the bag but there was no response, even with shaking hands Kara reached for the zipper of the bag and slowly slid it open. Kara was halfway from unzipping the bag when a hand grabbed hers startling the shit out of the blonde.

 

“Whoaa!” Kara exclaimed bucking a bit tripping on her own foot almost losing her balance.

 

“Help. Help me, please.” Kara heard a woman’s voice coming from the bag, it was coarse and breathless. What could a woman do for her to end up in a cadaver bag to be transported in the middle of nowhere to be sunseted?

 

“I’m going to come close, don’t scream or do anything stupid.” Kara warned.

 

“Just help me please.” The woman cried. Kara stood over the woman who’s uncomfortably fitted inside the trunk. Kara helped the woman to a sitting position, her wrists are bound with a tightrope of duct tape and cable ties, her pale skin is red where the duct tape are but her lips are close to purple. Kara opened the bottle of water and handed it to the woman, who gladly took it.

 

“Thank you.” The woman said.

 

“Don’t, please.” Kara said stopping her, the woman’s perfect eyebrows knits together into a frown.

 

“I’m your driver. I need to take you to Midvale.”

 

“No, please. Don’t do this. They’re going to kill me.” The woman pleaded new set of tears are rolling down her cheeks.

 

“I - I’m sorry. My family’s at risk.” Kara said looking away from the woman’s face, she was too beautiful to look at and to lock back inside the trunk, Kara wouldn't be able to get back on track if she stares any longer than she already have. Kara motioned to close the trunk again when she saw panic in the woman's piercing green eyes.

 

“Please.” The woman whispered. “Help me and I’ll give you anything.” The woman added clutching onto Kara’s hand that’s about to close the trunk.

 

“Who are you? Who’s trying to kill you?” Kara asks.

 

“I’m Lena, Lena Luthor. And I think it’s my brother, Lex.” The woman said making Kara stop.


	2. A 24-hour Detour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> sorry for the delayed update. but here it is! tell me your thoughts!
> 
> p.s. no beta. all mistakes are mine. will edit accordingly!
> 
> enjoy!

“Lena? You wanted to talk?” Sam, Lena’s closest friend and confidant asks as she walks inside the Luthor’s laboratory. Lena’s hunched over a spread of documents on the expanse of her stainless steel table. Sam takes in the current state of the woman, she’s seen Lena in her lowest moments before and this one right now with the way Lena’s stature is visibly weak and shaky is too painfully familiar. The number of breakdowns and late night phone calls and urgent coming over to the penthouse is no news to the older woman.

“Can you look at this for me Sam, I couldn’t believe what I’m seeing.” Lena huffs, she looks pale and her breathing is labored spiking Sam’s on heartbeat.

“Are you okay?” Sam worried, of course, before anything else should be Lena.

“I - I’m fine, I just need to know I’m not imagining things.” Lena said grabbing Sam’s hand with this desperate look on her face. The younger woman gave Sam that kind of look like she just hit a dead end.

“Okay, I’ll take a look. While I do try to calm down alright?” Sam softly worded cupping the younger woman’s cheek, Lena has always been some sort of little sister to Sam, even though they took their masters and PHDs at the same time. Lena skipped enough levels to be able to catch up on Sam on her first Masters. Now the 28-year-old finance major is working with her 24-year-old engineer friend at her brother's company as the Chief Finance Officer.

 

Lena waited patiently and quietly as the brunette started scanning the papers she’s been reading over and over the whole day. When Sam’s eyes started to widen at the same rate her every flip through each page increases, Lena confirmed she wasn’t making things up. That she wasn’t reading in too much about what her brother’s files contain. Lex her sweet and charming and smart and perfect brother Lex, is planning a massive city attack on the population of Metropolis. Lex is going to kill people, unlawful people, but people that still could be subject for due process using the technology Lena helped develop initially for the greater good.

“Lee, I’m so sorry. Come here.” Sam cooed pulling Lena into a tight hug. Sam felt Lena melt into her arms as the heiress fought hard not to cry. “I’m here, Lena.”

“What am I going to do now, Sam? If I don’t stop this abomination my brother is planning of carrying out, hundreds of people are going to perish. And if I do, Lex, God – Lex is going to jail.”

“Let’s think this through for tonight okay? I’ll help you clear this up, let’s keep it somewhere no one knows, no one should know about this before you’ve decided what you want to do. Let’s do that for now. You with me?” Sam carefully worded out looking Lena in the eyes.

“Y – yeah, okay. I could do that.” Lena nodded, Sam gave an encouraging smile.

“Right. Let’s get moving, it’s getting late. You need to rest.” Sam decided as she started doing most of the work, clearing up the table, staking the files into one of the laboratory vaults only Lena has the pass code to, and taking the woman under her arm keeping Lena upright until they’re out of the LuthorCorp building.

**…**

 

“Why are you up so early?” Sam asked as she walked into Lena having her first cup of tea at six in the morning, she was about to prepare Ruby her breakfast and lunch box when she noticed her friend’s figure cuddled up in the sofa. She was able to persuade the woman to stay with them for the night, and it’s because one she worries for Lena’s safety going home alone to her penthouse; safety from herself and her tendency to over drink and safety from her brother. The latter being a bit irrational but being reminded of the fact that the same man is willing to eliminate hundreds for his plan to work is red flag enough to conclude he might do something unacceptable against his own kin, Sam just knows. And then two, because she knew Lena would beat herself over what she found out because for her she’s been indirectly helping her brother carry out his plan in the last five years.

 

“I can’t sleep.” Lena huffs adjusting herself to make way for Sam to seat beside her.

 

“What’s on your mind?”

 

“Everything it can conjure. It keeps coming back to one question though.” Lena quietly say her voice too small to be sure.

 

“And that is?”

 

“What should I do? It has become my responsibility now, Sam.” Lena asks seeking the answer she already has for her own question in Sam’s eyes.

 

“Lena you’re one of the best people I know, and by now I’m sure you already have an answer to your own question.” Sam carefully worded out making Lena break the eye contact.

 

“He’s my brother, the only living family I have.”

 

“He could also be the reason hundreds will lose their family, I know it’s not fair to put that on you Lena and I would understand if -”

 

“No, I know Sam. I should do what’s the right thing to do.”

 

“Even if you have to sacrifice yourself?” Sam asked making sure Lena understands the gravity of her decision.

 

“Even if.” Lena nodded.

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

“I recall you being friends with one of the Daily Planet reporters?”

 

“Clark is on assignment abroad as of the moment, but I could try and reach out to James Olsen, they’re best friends.”

 

“Okay, I’ll ask Jess to contact Detective Sawyer for me later today. I’ll give her copies of the documents, I’m sure she would know what needs to be done with it.”

 

“Once we do this, there’s no turning back Lena. Are you sure?” Sam asked cupping the woman’s cheek, Lena give her a small determined smile and then a nod.

 

“Ruby and I will always be here for you okay? We got you.”

 

“Thank you Sammy.”

 

**…**

 

“Miss Arias, where’s my sister?” Sam heard someone ask from the door of her office.

 

“Mr. Luthor, Lena hasn’t been feeling well yesterday, she decided to work from home today. Is there anything urgent I can help you with?”

 

“Oh, is that so?” Sam noticed the man frowns in thought, Lena never worked from home only because she’s not feeling well in the past. Lena would always come to work and Sam always ends up sending her home or driving the woman herself back to her penthouse to force her to rest, so this absence for Lena’s older brother is very out of character. “Are you sure she’s taking care of herself?”

 

“I drove her home yesterday and made her promise to call me if anything progress.”

 

“Well, I can handle things here. Would you be kind enough to take the rest of the day off and check on her? You’re still going to get paid, don’t worry.” Lex requested genuine concern showing that even Sam feels it.

 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor. I’ll be on my way after I send this email to the team.”

 

“Thank you Miss Arias, you’re a good friend to Lena.” Lex nodded before exiting the CFO’s office.

 

**…**

 

“Hey.” Sam smiled raising a paper bag of Lena’s favorite takeouts the moment her friend opened the front door for her.

 

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Lena frowned but smiled at the same time, if asked she’d absolutely deny that she haven’t eaten anything half of the day aside from having her favorite tea for the fourth time since she woke up this morning.

 

“I brought you lunch and dinner, and something weird happened in the office earlier.” Sam said pulling Lena inside her unit and towards the dining table.

 

“And that is?” Lena frowned as she sat on one of the available chairs feet underneath her.

 

“Your brother dropped by my office -” Sam carefully said gauging the younger woman’s reaction, Lena remained quiet waiting for her to continue. “He was asking for you, I told him you weren’t feeling well, and that you decided to work from home. He asked if you’re actually taking care of yourself and then relieved me for the rest of the day saying he can handle things at the office himself and asked me to check on you.” Sam detailed. Lena fidgets, she does this thing she always does with her hands when she’s unsure of how she’s supposed to react.

 

“Lee -” Sam started but the raven-haired woman cut her quickly.

 

“He worries about me, he still worries about me.”

 

“Of course he does Lena, he’s your brother.”

 

“But that doesn’t change the fact that he’s going to murder people.” Lena heavily sighed when they heard the doorbell rang. “That should be Detective Sawyer.”

 

“I need you to eat first, I’ll talk to her.” Sam nodded as she disappeared back to the living room.

 

**…**

 

“Sam, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Likewise, James. How’s work with Perry White?”

 

“Grueling. Clark told me you have a very sensitive lead about Lex Luthor?”

 

“Yeah, before anything else, I want you to promise me Daily Planet wouldn’t go after the source. I got everything you need to know right here. I want you to focus on Lex.”

 

“I need a name Sam.”

 

“Could you put mine?” Sam said upfront, making James frown.

 

“You could be in danger.”

 

“She could be in danger too.”

 

“Who’s this source of yours?”

 

“Lex Luthor’s sister.” Sam gave in seeing the man’s eyes widen.

 

“He has a sister?”

 

“Adoptive sister. And she doesn’t deserve to be put in the limelight for her brother’s crime.”

 

“I understand. But Sam-”

 

“Please James.”

 

“How can I be sure you and your daughter would be safe?”

 

“We’ll be fine. I assure you.” Sam answered shortly.

 

“Fine, okay. I’ll read into this, then I’ll ask Perry to schedule me an interview with Lex Luthor.”

 

“That would be great, James. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome, and thanks for the lead.”

 

**…**

 

“James Olsen from the Daily Planet, thank you for granting our request for an interview Mr. Luthor.”

 

“You know me Mr. Olsen, I’m open to every opportunity to prove my point.”

 

“That’s exactly why we’re here.”

 

“And who are you exactly?” The Luthor asked making Kara meet his gaze with a determined look.

 

“Kara Danvers, from the Daily Planet.”

 

“Do you have a question for me, Miss Danvers?” The Luthor smirks clearly interested more to the young woman instead of the man standing idly by beside her.

 

“Yes, Mr. Luthor actually, I’d like to know how’s your relationship with your sister?” Kara asked both the man’s eyes and James’ widen as they both look at her in disbelief. After a few minutes of silence the man behind the desk stood up and turned towards the floor to ceiling windows of his office. James mouthed a _what the fuck_ at the blonde but Kara just nodded for James to focus.

 

“You know your questions, Miss Danvers.” Lex said back still facing the reporters. “But I don’t think my sister is of any concern for this interview, I’d rather not talk about her.”

 

“How do you feel about her being the reason you weren’t able to pull off your D-Day plans?”

 

“I’m sure you’re mistaken Miss Danvers, my sister would never do such a thing. Now, if you’re ready for the real questions you want to ask me about me and my company we can sit this down instead?”

 

“Would tell us about your Project _Perses_?” James started changing the main topic of the interview.

 

**…**

 

“What the hell was that about? What didn’t you understand about making Lex Luthor the focus of the interview?” James roared as soon as they’re out of the LuthorCorp tower.

 

“I was curious okay? Besides what are you so worried about?”

 

“I promised our lead that we wouldn’t put his sister into this.”

 

“She knew what she’s getting herself into when she decided to go against her brother.”

 

“Kara please, we don’t know the whole story that’s why I warned you not to.” James said, in that voice that tells Kara what she’d done could do a serious damage. “She’s his adoptive sister Kara, we’d never know what he could do to her. Project _Perses_ has been on the works for almost six years now, imagine the amount of time, effort, and money Lex Luthor had already gave just to be ruined by his sister.”

 

“You should’ve told me about all this earlier!” Kara exasperated, seeing now the gravity of her actions.

 

“I already told you not to talk about her!” James snaps back as they got inside his car.

 

“What do you think would happen? To her I mean?”

 

“I honestly don’t know. I’ll call our lead once we’re back at the office.” James shrugged, Kara shuts up and puts her earphones on before driving away.

 

**…**

 

“Mr. Luthor, I’m here with the person you requested.”

 

“Great, thank you Raymond, let him in.”

 

“Mr. Luthor, good afternoon.”

 

“Mike Matthews, I need your help on something.” The Luthor said before taking a sip from his fifth glass of whiskey. It’s only three in the afternoon and it’s the most amount of alcohol he has in the last hour. A glint of his devilish smirk is visible, Lex Luthor with his favorite brand of whiskey had lead to a number of impulsive decisions in the past, but this one’s different. Lex Luthor was drinking on purpose; he wants to be impulsive on purpose. Without alcohol, Lex sure would act differently, would act more on what’s left of his compassion and love for the last person he sees as family. But Lex doesn’t want that now.

 

“I’m at your service, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“I want this one to be quick, clean, and quiet.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

“This is the address, take her to this address in Midvale. I’ll have my men finish the job.”

 

“Affirmative, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“How much do you need for the whole thing?”

 

“How much is she worth for you?” Mike raised an eyebrow, from the looks of the residential address the person Lex Luthor wanted gone isn’t just some noisy hook up of some sort.

 

“Before she betrayed me, she was priceless. But now, I’m thinking of ten million dollars. After my men finish the job you have to dispose the body, make sure not a single soul will know about it. Is that enough?”

 

“It’s more than enough, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“Good. I expect this to be done as soon as possible. And don’t make her suffer, make it quick.” Lex huffs before standing up from behind his desk to shake the man’s hand to seal their deal. “No torture or abuse. Drive her up to Midvale. Never open the cargo.”

 

“Everything would be done as you ordered, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“Good. Expect half of the payment tomorrow, to grease your gears.” Lex nodded before looking at Raymond, a non-verbal command to do what he has previously mentioned. Mike smirked and nodded before turning to leave.

 

“Oh and Mike?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Luthor?”

 

“No slips. I know who you’re working with, and the rest of your group. This fails, everyone of you fails. Understood?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor. Doc Jones haven’t failed yet in the last 50 years.”

 

“That’s good to know. Just making sure.” Lex nodded once more before turning towards the windows again, the view of Metropolis easily seen down below. Mike walked out of the office, Raymond and one other guy right behind him, escorting him straight towards the elevator as if there's anywhere else he's gonna go.

 

“Hello Doc?” Mike quickly answered the call as soon as he got inside the elevator.

 

“Mike, what do you have for me?”

 

“You better get that Baby of yours back, I got a big fish and easy money.”

 

“How much are we talking about?”

 

“Ten million dollars. Cold hard cash.”

 

“Baby’s already out of the group -”

 

“Only she could do this job though Doc. If we fail Lex Luthor, we’ll all be dead.”

 

“What did you do Mikey?”

 

“I made a deal, it’s a simple job. Baby could do it in less than 30 hours.”

 

“That’s not the case, you know she’s already out of the group.”

 

“Well she has to un-quit, or else there’ll be no life for her to continue living.” Mike shrugged ending the call as he got inside his 1970s Camaro.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning Raymond, Miss Luthor expecting you today?” Gustavo the man at the front desk asked seeing the two men in dark huge overcoats stood right in front of him.

 

“She is, she asked us to take her out. We’re driving her to work. She said she needs assistance.” The man about six foot five inches tall said looking down on the bespectacled middle aged man.

 

“Right, of course.” Gustavo nodded giving the man one access card to the highest floor of the building.

 

“We’ll be accessing the basement parking directly, Miss Luthor said she has two luggage.”

 

“Here’s another access card for the basement then.” Gustavo said activating another access card despite having qualms about the whole thing. Miss Lena Luthor is a kind young woman who’s all smiles but less words as much as possible, all peace and quiet and privacy. The woman was long observed as a workaholic, leaving for work too early and coming home too late. She only had one friend and regular visitor logged on the system, and she’s sought after for being a strong-willed independent woman. Gustavo and his team once saw her come in with more than ten bags of grocery on her own, Gustavo had to violate the woman’s dismissal only to help her get her things upstairs.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I’ll be needing the access cards back.” Gustavo said before the men disappear towards the elevators.

 

“Daniel will return it before we leave.”

 

It’s the sixth day since Lena handed everything she has to the authorities and the media to stop her brother from executing Project _Perses_. She hasn’t gotten back to her regular routine of coming to work yet. Lex has been eerily quiet since the article from the Daily Planet came out, and that doesn’t sit well with her. Lena woke up early today, ready to get on with the program again, she has her own deadlines to deal with and she couldn't be living in fear all the time. If Lex is going to act on it, he long would’ve, right? Lena was all ready to go when she heard the doorbell rang. Lena checked her phone but there was no message from Sam that she’d be coming to pick her up. Lena waited a bit, tapping a quick message to her best friend as she stood behind her unit’s door peeking through the peephole.

 

“Miss Luthor? Your brother sent us to take you to your first meeting of the day.” She heard Raymond her brother’s all around right hand say. Lena’s heart began pounding hard against her rib cage. Maybe this is it, this is what she fears going to happen all this time. Lena was startled by another buzz of the doorbell and a forceful knocking.

 

“Miss Luthor? Just open the door and no one else would have to get hurt. Especially not your friend, Samantha Arias.” Raymond said again now with a taunt. “9191 Kent st., Norton, MC 89002.” Raymond said, Lena easily recognized Sam and Ruby’s suburban address. “Ruby’s currently a six grader at the National City Primary School, correct?” Raymond added doing the trick to the poor woman. The door unlocked and the moment it did, Raymond and Daniel stormed in.

 

“Your heart could get you anywhere Miss Luthor, even your death. Daniel.” Raymond said with this menacing smirk before nodding his companion who advances toward Lena.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Lena asked struggling against the steel grip the man called Daniel, Lena dropped her phone in the process.

 

**_I’m on my way, Lena. Don’t open the door._ **

 

**…**

 

“Lena?!” Sam called out as soon as she got out of the elevator. “No no no no no, Lena!” Sam mumbled seeing the front door of the unit ajar. Sam pushed the door open checking if there was a forced entry but there was none, even the whole place is in order. Lena’s ready to leave Sam noticed her bag is sitting on the coffee table beside it is Lena’s access cards, purse, and keys but her phone’s lying discarded on the carpeted foyer facing down. Sam didn’t dare to move anything around that’ll disrupt the crime scene and quickly dialed Detective Sawyer’s number.

 

“Sam, what happened?” Maggie asks as they arrive at the condominium building. Sam was patiently waiting for them at the front desk.

 

“Lena, she’s gone, Maggie I got here late.” Sam huffs looking at the Detective and her taller companion.

 

“I’m Captain Alex Danvers, would you mind taking us where the abduction happened?” Alex asked.

 

“Sam, I need you to show Captain Danvers Lena’s unit. I’ll just get the statement of the witnesses here.” Maggie said making Sam nod still unsure.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find her.” Alex assured as she lead Sam back to the elevators.

 

“This is all my fault, I shouldn’t have left her alone here. She should’ve been with me.” Sam said blaming herself.

 

“Who do you think would do this?”

 

“There’s only one person who would.” Sam said, Alex nodded for her to continue. “Her brother, Lex Luthor.” Sam said making something in Alex’s head click. She saw Kara’s article about the Luthor the other day, and then Kara suddenly disappeared to answer for Doc’s request. Alex heart started to race the moment they reach the penthouse floor. Kara is going to be part of this mess, and she’s not sure whether she’d be able to do anything to help Kara get out of this.

 

“Why would he do this to his own sister?”

 

“Lena exposed his plan to the authorities and the media, derailing his timeline to carry out Project _Perses_ , just last week.” Sam detailed. Of course, classic revenge. Alex thought.

 

“Is there anywhere you could think of they might bring Lena to?”

 

“No.” Sam shook her head.

 

“I’ll be needing your statement, you said you received a message from her, before you came here? Can I see it?” Alex carefully worded out gauging the woman’s state. Sam slowly handed Alex her phone.

 

 **_Sam, they’re here._ ** The latest message read.

 

 **_I’m on my way, Lena. Don’t open the door._ ** Sam’s reply said.

 

“What do you think made Lena open the door?” Alex asked, seeing that the doorknob and lock set were all intact, the door wasn’t forced open.

 

“I don’t know.” Sam shakes her head again.

 

“How long did it take you to get here when you responded to her? It took you 30 minutes to respond to her message.”Alex carefully observed the place, nothing is out of order, the place wasn’t trashed, and there’s no valuable item missing. Alex noticed a home security camera at the corner of the ceiling directly facing the foyer and living room of the huge place.

 

“About an hour or so? I was at my daughter’s school, I was dropping her off. I was driving when she messaged me.”

 

“Is that working?” Alex asked pointing towards the camera.

 

“Yes. I think so, yes.”

 

“I need to see the footage at the time the men arrived.”

 

“Hey Captain, Gustavo from the front desk confirmed a Raymond Daft, and Daniel Lowe visiting Lena earlier, they said they’re going to drive Lena to her first meeting for today.”

 

“Do you know them, Sam?”

 

“Raymond, I know a Raymond. He’s Lex’s right hand.”

 

“Why would Lex ask his own right hand to kidnap his sister? Especially one who would be recognized to easily?” Maggie frowns.

 

“They’re not going to do the job. They’re taking Lena to her first meeting, where’s that?” Alex asked.

 

“It should be at one of the outsourced laboratories.”

 

“Right, we need the address of that laboratory, I still need the footage of that camera. Let’s go Sawyer. Send Vasquez’s group to the LuthorCorp tower, see if Raymond and Daniel are back and take them into custody.” Alex said still trying so hard to do her job as usual.

 

“You should go home, I’ll task two officers to stand post at your house to keep you and your daughter safe.” Alex said putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder. The woman nodded with a thankful smile.

 

**…**

 

“Cap, this is what we retrieved from the home security camera.” Maggie said showing Alex the laptop. Alex took it and fast forwarded the video around the time the two men arrived at the building. They heard the first buzz of the doorbell, Lena came into view holding her phone.

 

“She was hesitating to open the door.” Maggie noticed.

 

“She was.” Alex confirmed as they continued to watch the clip. Lena then walked towards the door checking who it was through the peephole. Lena then turned and leaned against the door, her hand dripping on the doorknob.

 

“The men are talking to her.” Alex said noticing Lena’s body language.

 

“We can’t hear it but she can.” Maggie confirmed.

 

“Are the men in?” Alex asked.

 

“They’re at the interrogation room.”

 

“Let’s go see them.” Alex nodded.

 

“Here’s another CCTV footage though, from the outsourced laboratory this morning. It was Lena walking towards the building with the two men on tow.”

 

“Did she exit the building after the supposed meeting?”

 

“No, not physically, but the same car drove out of the property vicinity with Lena still inside.”

 

“It’s a bluff. I’m sure of it. Let’s go.” Alex said as they walked out of her office.

 

**…**

 

“I - I’m sorry. My family’s at risk.” Kara said looking away from the woman’s face, she was too beautiful to look at and to lock back inside the trunk, Kara wouldn't be able to get back on track if she stares any longer than she already have. Kara motioned to close the trunk again when she saw panic in the woman's piercing green eyes.

“Please.” The woman whispered. “Help me and I’ll give you anything.” The woman added clutching onto Kara’s hand that’s about to close the trunk.

“Who are you? Who’s trying to kill you?” Kara asks.

“I’m Lena, Lena Luthor. And I think it’s my brother, Lex.” The woman said making Kara stop. Kara remembered the argument she had with James after the interview with the older Luthor. Kara’s knees weaken. She caused this, she’s the reason why this woman is in danger.

“Please, I’m begging you please. Help me.” The woman inside the trunk begged both hands now holding onto Kara’s. Kara took a deep breath as she removes her hand from the trunk lid.

“I’m going to let you out of the trunk for now. But we’ll continue driving to Midvale. My family is still in danger, you’re not going to do anything stupid.” Kara said making sure the woman is paying attention. The woman was only able to nod, exhaustion taking over her whole body from the bumpy ride of eight whole hours. Kara hooked the tire wrench she’s holding on the back hoop of her jeans as she helped the woman move her legs out of the trunk. Her ankles are bounded too, Kara reached for the Swiss Army knife she has from her back pocket and let the woman see it first, pushing the button for the knife in front of her before holding it against the duct tape. Kara was trying to make the woman understand that she’s not going to hurt her, no matter how ironic their situation is. Kara also removed the restraint on the woman’s wrists.

“Can you walk?” Kara asked.

“I can’t feel my lower body.” The woman shook her head, it must be because of the long ride.

“I’m going to help you up.” Kara said raising both hands for Lena to see that they’re clean. Lena slowly nodded. Kara then took the woman’s right arm to put over her shoulders before hoisting her up by her waist. The woman wobbled with the absence of feeling from her waist down but she forced herself to stay upright.

The woman felt light in Kara’s muscled arms, she wasn’t sure if she’s just normally light or it’s because she’s dehydrated and starved. Kara felt her heart prick. Kara has always been intuitive, she feels for other people even strangers. Doc always said she should choose the people she feels compassionate about because in their job, compassion doesn’t have a place. Doc also said, that her compassion might be the reason of her fall and right in that moment, as she helped the woman get in the passenger seat, Kara confirmed this might be it. This might be the fall Doc is talking about, the battle Sara was pushing her to pick, and the bullet Mike told her she’d catch once she catches feelings. But this is Kara’s fault, she tested her luck by taunting Lex Luthor and now another person has to suffer. Once buckled up, Kara locked and closed the woman’s door for her, she could feel a pair of emeralds watching her cross the distance between the passenger to the driver side making her feel conscious.

“24 hours.” Kara huffs once inside the car, she felt the woman look at her. “We have 24 hours to reach Midvale.” Kara shortly confirms as she started the vehicle again. She noticed the woman fidgeting with her hands, her fingers slightly edging to scratching the irritation that the duct tape left on her pale skin. Kara reached for her earphones from her jacket pocket and put it on, she felt the woman look at her, Kara didn’t stop herself from looking at the woman’s direction and then at the paper bags of takeouts she bought earlier at the backseat. Kara reached for the paper bags instead and handed one to the woman.

“I’m fine.” The woman croaked making Kara smirk.

“I know you’re not, you’ve been in the trunk of my car for eight hours. Take it.” Kara said slightly dropping the paper bag on the woman’s lap.

Lena can see emotions from the woman, she’s not some hardcore criminal like she expected. Lena was weighing the options she has now with her transporter, if she forces her way out by running away it could only end up in two situation; one, she could actually runaway and hide from the blonde, or two, the blonde will be able to track her down and kill her herself for putting her family in more danger. Or she could earn the woman’s trust and maneuver everything to her side, she saw how the woman looked at her earlier, she’s seen that kind of look before. Lena knew well how anyone who’s attracted to her looks at her. There was surely something at the way the woman looked at her, she thinks she could actually work on that. In the next 24 hours? Maybe. She has to if she wants to survive.

Lena heard music blasting too loud for an ordinary human to listen to halfway her nibbling on the roadhouse sandwich the blonde gave her. The vehicle revs up along with blonde’s renewed focus on the road, it baffles Lena. They’re smoothly cruising downtown Toledo about to cross the border to Illinois, now judging by the way the woman drives they could definitely reach Midvale in less than 24 hours. This alarms Lena, she’s now seeing why Kara was a getaway, she knows how to play with speed and its limits along with the mastery of the city traffic.

“You’re going to kill us.” Lena huffs only to herself as she clutches on the handlebar on her side.

“My driving won’t hurt you.” The blonde answered eyes looking straight, taking Lena by surprise knowing how loud the music playing on her earphones are. Lena looked at the getaway with a frown.

“You heard me. You can hear me.”

“Yeah.”

“How? I can hear your music blaring.” Lena exclaimed making the blonde smirk. Kara reached for the iPod and paused it. She knows exactly what Lena was doing, she’s been in the syndicate far too long to absorb knowledge about trickery. The woman’s trying to engage her, see if she’s up for the tricking and once she’s hooked it’s either Lena’s going to escape or worse call the cops on her. Kara has to be smart, and that she is. But a little play wouldn’t hurt right? Maybe. Two can play this game? Yes.

“I just do.” Kara nods giving Lena a short glance as they take a huge right turn towards the last street before the freeway. Kara noticed Lena fidgeting again, she’s trying to stop herself from touching the allergic reaction from the duct tape that encircled her wrists but she’s getting uncomfortable, making Kara uncomfortable. The moment Kara saw a gas station she easily slowed down and took the ramp up. Lena was alerted, not the good _I might be able to jump off from this car and escape_ kind. Her panic was caused by fear, fear that Kara might’ve changed her mind about letting her seat inside the car and would tie her back inside the trunk again.

“There are a couple of things I’m going to get at the convenience store while we’re filling up. Do you need anything?” Kara asks as she turns the engine off.

“I need to go to the washroom.” Lena said, she actually does. It’s been the longest time she didn’t pee and her bladders killing her.

“Right, I’ll go fill up and get some things at the store and I’ll take you to the washroom.” Kara nodded before taking the keys from the ignition. “I’ll lock the doors, don’t try and do anything stupid, please.” Kara said before getting out of the car, Lena heard the clicking sound of the doors. She silently watched as the denim jacket and pants wearing woman started filling up the car with gas. Lena noticed the lack of firearms on the blonde’s waistband when Kara stretched her arms up showing off her midsection. After refueling, Kara walked towards the store to pay and to get whatever it is she said she’s getting. Once the woman was out of sight, Lena checked the car for any weapons but there was none, aside from the tire wrench the blonde has tucked under her car seat.

“Hey, gas for the Benz outside. Also, do you have some sort of first aid kit? Or an ointment for allergies?” Kara asked the man behind the cashier with an ample smile. Kara knows how to use her face to get herself what she wants most of the time, another trick she learned from the group.

“Yeah, first aid kits are at the last aisle, for ointments we only have some polysporin here.” The man almost eagerly answered returning Kara’s smile.

“Great, I’ll take the ointment too. I’ll just go get a kit.” Kara nodded before tracing her way towards the last aisle. Kara took one kit from the shelf, she saw a small travel kit of toiletries too and contemplated to get one for Lena, she’s not sure if it’s the right thing to do but what else could she do to make Lena trust her right? Kara snatched one of the toiletries kits and then quickly rounded her way back to the cashier.

“That’ll all be a hundred and thirty-five dollars.” The same guy said. Kara then gave her two hundreds with another smile.

“Keep the change. Also, could I use the restroom outside?” Kara asks.

“Yeah sure, just return the key to me.” The man said easily handing out the restroom key to Kara.

“Thank you Zach.” Kara beamed aptly reading the guy’s name on his nameplate before taking the key from him.

Lena saw Kara walking out of the store after a few minutes, she half jogs the distance between the store and the car and quickly got inside giving Lena everything she bought from the store. Lena frowned but Kara just nodded for her to open it, before starting the car again to maneuver them in front of the washrooms. Lena was surprised to see what’s inside the paper bag.

“For a getaway, this is actually thoughtful.” Lena blurted making Kara snort.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Kara said as she pulls a stop again. “You have ten minutes to do your thing, I’ll be waiting outside.” Kara said voice more serious now. Lena just nodded. They both got out of the car at the same time, Kara opened the washroom door for Lena. “And try if you could find something to wear from this, you can’t go on looking like that you’re going to be suspicious.” Kara added giving Lena her duffel bag. Lena quickly checked herself, seeing her crumpled satin top and pencil-cut skirt, the blonde was right. Kara proceed to check if there’s a window huge enough for a human to fit but there’s none aside from the exhaust fan. When Lena closed the door behind her, Kara pulled her phone out and checked her messages.

**_I was called back in Metropolis for an abduction case._ **

**_Call me._ **

**_Lena Luthor is missing is she with you? Is she your job?_ **

**_You have to stop what you’re planning to do Kara, I wouldn’t be able to help you out if you push for this._ **

**_Let me help you._ **

**_I can talk to Maggie and we can work this out. We just need Lena back alive._ **

**_You won’t be able to come back from this Kara if you let anything happen to her._ **

**_Please, Kara. Call me._ **

Kara was re-reading all of Alex’s latest messages when she heard the door opened. The raven-haired woman’s now clad in her oversized flannel shirt that reached just above her knees, her pants isn’t her size after all so the absence of it isn’t too surprising. Kara noticed Lena also decided to switch her heels with Kara’s Birkenstock slip-ons. Her hair’s pulled up in a high bun, face bare of any makeup that survived her abduction earlier. Kara didn’t know how it was possible for the woman to look even more beautiful now, Kara slightly shook her head at the thought. But in the back of her mind, she’s almost wishing they met in some alternate universe instead. Not like this, definitely not like this.

“Thanks for the kit and the ointment, and I hope you don’t mind -”

“No, it’s okay. Get in. I’ll just return the key to the guy in the store.” Kara said taking the key from Lena with a tight lipped smile. Lena did as she was told and got back inside the passenger side, she heard the doors lock again as Kara half jog towards the store only to appear a minute later. Kara got in the car and released a heavy sigh before turning the engine on again.

“Aren’t you going to rest for the night?” Lena asks as Kara continued driving towards the Chicago border, it’s already midnight Kara has been crunching her knuckles far too many times than necessary.

“What can you do to get yourself out of this mess?” Kara asks out of the blue, making Lena look at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I want you to give me options.” Kara said glancing shortly at the woman’s direction. Lena fidgets with her hands again, but her wrists are aptly dressed now. Lena remains quiet, she heard Kara sighed again. Lena couldn’t think of an option where the both of them could benefit from as of the moment, she’s scared and anxious, and traumatized from the even earlier and all she wanted to do is lie down and ball herself and cry.

That night Kara decided they could rest at an inn along the highway in Illinois around two in the morning. Kara booked a room on the ground floor, strategically choosing the one in the middle to avoid anymore available windows. Kara let Lena take the bed as she pulled the single couch at the front door and sat there facing the bathroom, lucky for Kara all the windows of the inn are barred with steel window grills. Lena slipped under the covers and turned her back to Kara when they settled and no matter how much she fought the urge to sleep, it only took her exhausted state a good thirty minutes before she fell asleep. Kara on the other hand is restless, the more times she spend with her cargo and the more message Alex sends her persuading her to back off and turn around the more Kara wants to just quit and leave Lena here and let Alex and her team get her. But she’s not sure where Mike is and she couldn’t risk that part of the equation, what if Mike’s already in National City? What if he’s already watching over Eliza? What if he’s just waiting for Kara to slip?

**_Lena Luthor’s with me. I didn’t know it would be her. I wasn’t supposed to open the cargo but I couldn't not. She was inside a cadaver bag when she was put inside the trunk of my car, I thought she was dead._ **

**_Where are you? Let me and my team handle this._ **

**_Look for Mikey Pretty Boy Mike in the files. He’s the one watching over you and mom, if I slip Alex you two would be in danger. Find him first and I’ll drop this or I’ll figure something else to do. I’m so lost right now._ **

**_I’ll work on it now. Just tell me where you are._ **

**_Find him first, prepare everything against them and Lex Luthor first, please Alex. I need to be sure._ **

**_Kara the longer you hold her captive the heavier your sentence would be._ **

**_Then help me Alex, that’s why I’ve given you everything I have on them._ **

**_Kara I don’t know if I can do that._ **

**_Okay. Sure. I understand._ **

**…**

“Hey, wake up. We need to go.” Kara softly said nudging the sleeping woman’s shoulder a bit to wake her up. Lena is a light sleeper and the moment she opened her eyes in the nightmare of her reality, Lena felt like she was splashed with the coldest water there is. “Five minutes, I’ll be outside.” Kara added before walking out of the room that opens directly to the parking lot. Lena moved quickly not because she wants to leave right away, but because she doesn’t want to do anything that’ll piss Kara off. It was five in the morning, Kara wasn’t able to sleep but she couldn’t feel anything, she’s not tired or sleepy or restless. Kara feels numb, and she’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not. Lena came out a few minutes later, she saw Kara was leaning against the car waist-deep in thought. Lena quickly proceeds to the passenger side, gets in and waits for Kara to move.

“Have you thought of an alternative?” Kara asks as she slips in front of the steering wheel.

“Did you sleep?” Lena concerned, Kara shook her head. “And you’re driving us.”

“That’s what I’m going to do. I need this to be over soon or I’ll lose my mind.” Kara huffs as she roughly backs out of the parking lot. This is the roughest Kara did since yesterday, even inside the trunk Lena felt the smooth maneuvers of the car but this one’s a complete opposite.

“If you want this to be over as soon as possible, why are you still asking me for alternatives?” Lena braved.

“I was the one who interviewed your brother for that Daily Planet article.” Kara confessed, Lena’s eyes widen at the revelation. She couldn’t digest the fact that this mafia member of a getaway wrote the article she helped make.

“You’re kidding right?”

“Can I just be honest with you? So maybe you could come up with anything that’ll help the both of us?” Kara asked her voice was strained and desperate, Lena decided she could listen.

“Go on.”

“The last memory I have of my parents was when they were arguing inside the car, I was at the backseat, my mother used to put headphones on my ears when they argue so I wouldn’t hear them screaming at each other. I was listening to a symphony on that day and they were having one of their biggest fights, mom was driving the car.” Kara started making Lena pause for any side comments she could think of, for some bizarre reason Lena finds herself listening and believing what the woman was telling her. “We got into an accident, they said dad wasn’t wearing his seat belt so he went off towards the windshield his head shattering the glass because of the impact ending up on the hood of the car he was declared dead on the spot. Mom was taken to the hospital but she suffered from internal bleeding and died the next day. As for me, I got tinnitus, until now. There’s a constant ringing sound in my ears that makes it hard for me to focus and hear clearly unless I listen to music.” Kara explained.

“Your family -”

“I was adopted by my father’s work friend. The Danvers took me in, I gained a sister. My adoptive parents got into an accident during one of their jobs, Jeremiah died in a shootout. My mom Eliza was left on a wheelchair. Alex my sister went into a rebellious phase, she was arrested for driving under the influence when she was seventeen. I was fifteen. I asked our father’s former boss to help Alex, get her life together. He agreed but he said I had to pay for it. If I don’t want Alex to be part of the group I have to cover for her, so I did. I worked as the getaway for 10 years. I didn’t kill, I didn’t rob banks, I was just the getaway. But I shouldn’t be here anymore.” Kara continued her driving becoming smooth again and adjacently slower than yesterday and last night. She was taking her time, Lena can feel it.

“Why? Why shouldn’t you be here?” Lena asked.

“I did my last job for the payment before this job was handed to me. I was done with this life you know, I got back to university, was ready to get my internship at the Daily Planet, but I was sucked back because if I don’t do it something terrible will happen to my mother and Alex.”

“Nobody knows who you really are?”

“Aside from Alex and Eliza. Nobody else knows.”

“Are you telling me this because you don’t want to be arrested when we come out clean?” Lena frowns, thinking it’s the blonde’s tactic.

“No, I’m sure Alex would make sure I will get what's coming for me once she catches us. I just want you to know the truth, I was being reckless when I taunted your brother with questions about you, I didn’t know he would do this to you.” Kara shook her head.

“Alex will put you behind bars?”

“She’s the new captain of the MPD. She went to become a cop when I technically sent her to college.” Kara bitterly chuckles aching a part of Lena’s heart.

“For the record, you didn’t do this, this is not your fault. It’s been a long time coming, I know Lex. I know that he knew it was me even before the interview and the article.” Lena said quite unsure what’s going to happen to them now. “I know, I got an idea.” Lena said giving in, she’s had the idea since she woke up but she was hesitant to do it without much reason from the blonde woman, they’re strangers after all.

“Are you sure?”

“Do you have a phone?”

“You’re not calling 911.”

“No! I’m calling my best friend. I’ll ask her to make sure your mother is safe. She could stay in my penthouse in National City.”

“And what alibi are you going to tell her so she wouldn’t get the police involved?”

“I’ll tell her we got a plan and that I’m safe.”

“Are you sure you’re safe with me?”

“When you told me you never killed anybody, I believed you. Are you going to fail me?” Lena smirked, it was the first time she did it catching Kara off guard. Of course she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t fail that smirk.

“Tell me her number.” Kara said as she flips her phone open, she has to make sure Lena isn’t just engaging her again.

“5053190103.” Lena said she’s long memorized Sam’s number by heart with her being her emergency contact for some reason and not her own brother.

“Here, it’s ringing.” Kara said handing the flip phone to the woman. Lena quickly held it against her ear waiting for Sam to answer the call.

“Hello?” Sam huffs on the other end of the line, making Lena sigh in relief she didn’t expect to hear her best friend’s voice ever again when she was kidnapped, it actually brings tears to her eyes.

“Sammy.” Lena softly says.

“Lena? Lena! Oh my God, where are you? Who are you with? I’m coming to get you, tell me where you are.”

“Sam calm down, I need you to listen. I need you to find Alex Danvers, and Eliza Danvers. Make sure they’re safe in my penthouse at National City.”

“What?! What are you talking about? Lena, I - who are those people?”

“Just do as I say Sam please, we don’t have much time. Make sure they’re safe, same with you and Ruby. I’ll be fine. I promise. I have to go, you’ll hear from me again. Bye.” Lena quickly said before ending the call not wanting to prolong their agony. “Your turn.” Lena said slightly tossing the phone back to Kara. Kara quickly dialed Alex’s number and waited for her sister to answer.

“Kara!”

“Alex, listen to me. I need you to listen very carefully. We’re driving to Iowa, then Omaha, and Midvale. You have roughly 18 hours to do this in one go.”

“I’m listening.”

“Tell Maggie about everything like your original plan, I don’t care if you have to sell me out just get everybody who can help you. You can’t do this alone. Use the pictures and recordings now, and send men on standby to get Lena in Midvale tomorrow morning, you need to get them there, Lex’s men will finish the job. I know you would need evidence to link Lex Luthor on the case so there you go.”

“An entrapment.”

“Exactly.”

“Kara -”

“Just do it. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. I’ll make sure nothing would happen to her.” Kara blurted out making Lena look at her for the nth time.

“Are you sure you’re going to do this?”

“You told me I wouldn’t be able to come back from this if I let anything happen to her. I don’t want that. I just want to go home Alex.” Kara said her voice breaking making her inhale deeply before clearing her throat. Lena can’t help but hear the exhaustion from the woman’s voice. From someone who was trapped in a cycle from a very young age, Lena couldn’t imagine how Kara handled being a getaway for a syndicate at fifteen. Hell, she couldn’t imagine anybody doing that to be honest.

“I know bud, I know. I’ll make sure we get everything correctly. I promise.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.”

“Be strong, Kar.”

“Well that’s done.” Kara sighs as she pockets her phone again. She looks over to Lena who was already looking at her. “What?”

“I still don’t know your name. Who are you exactly?” Lena asks making Kara smirk.

“Kara, Kara Danvers.” The blonde answered with a small smile as they rev up towards the outskirts of town.

**…**

“I’ll gas up. Could you get us something to eat on the way?” Kara asks as the pull over a gas station somewhere just outside the border to Iowa. Lena was taken aback by Kara’s new trust on her, which she wasn’t expecting since they still haven’t heard from Sam and Alex in the last two hours.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m really not good at controlling people, we already have a plan and if you’re going to ruin it that’s on you, I just want to help you get out of this mess and to go home to my mom and sister.” Kara said with that tight lipped smile again before getting off of the car to gas up. Lena followed shortly and walked towards the adjacent convenience store.

Lena was still wearing Kara’s oversized flannel top and Birkenstock when she went inside the store there was two biker dudes at the available eating area, while family of four are making their way through the aisles as they go. The door chimes made a noise alerting the cashier present. Lena darted towards the food aisle taking anything that appeals to her eyes, she also took two breakfast pockets from the ready to heat sandwiches, two cups of coffee and four bottles of water. Lena was on the line to the cashier when she noticed Kara’s already done gassing up. She was leaning against the hood of the car waiting for Lena, she has her earphones on again bobbing her head to the rhythm of whatever it is she’s listening to. Lena can’t help but stare that even before she could look away Kara turned towards her direction who instantly smiled and gave Lena a small salute. Lena stand in attention as she reached the counter.

“And the gas for the Benz outside.” Lena said making the woman peek at the car through the window.

“You with her?” The woman smirks.

“I - uhh - yeah.” Lena stuttered, she feels a blush creep up from her neck from the implication of the woman’s smirk. Which she shouldn’t be feeling since Kara is technically her captor, the thought made Lena cringe, but is she still her captor when she decided to side with her and help her get to safety? Lena was still having a moral dilemma when the same woman cleared her throat.

“That would be a fifty-seven dollars and seventy-five cents.” The woman beamed before breaking eye contact to look at Kara again, who’s now standing up looking at Lena through the same window.

“She’s a looker.” The woman commented as she accepts Lena’s one hundred dollar bill. “But she’s also nice to look at.” She added making Lena frown. “Oh wait, when you said you’re with her you mean you’re with her! I’m so sorry, I was just appreciating that blonde and blue eyes.”

“What? Oh - no - it’s okay. We’re just - you know.”

“Yeah, you look great together.” The woman winked as she handed Lena the paper bag of her purchase along with the tray of her coffee cups.

“What took you so long? I’m starving!” Kara teased as Lena exited the store.

“The cashier was crushing on you, you’re distracting her.” Lena teased back making Kara look back on the window. Kara gave the woman inside a small salute, the same kind she gave Lena earlier making the Luthor frown, which is silly because she’s not jealous, of course not.

“You know how to use that charm of yours huh?”

“When needed.” Kara winked as she took the coffee tray from the woman, quickly chugging on one.

After having breakfast and finishing their coffee, Kara and Lena easily got back on the road with roughly thirteen hours more on the clock. Kara puts on her earphones to get back on track with her driving, despite Lena asking her occasional questions about herself. It was halfway through Nebraska to their last stop in Rock Springs in Wyoming when Lena noticed a car tailgating them for more than an hour now.

“Kar.” Lena huffs.

“Yeah?” Kara asked looking at the woman beside her.

“There’s someone behind us, he hasn’t moved past us even though I’m sure he can.” Lena said making Kara check through her rear view mirror. Lena’s right, she didn’t pay much attention in the first thirty minutes the car fell behind her but now that Lena mentioned it Kara suddenly got a bad feeling about the car, she couldn't make out who's behind the wheel because of the high up headlights.

“Buckle up and hold on, Lena. Do you see any traffic police?” Kara quietly said as she surveyed the vicinity herself.

“No, there’s none.” Lena confirmed, Lena saw Kara adjusts herself in her seat from the lax slouching position to an upright one, her left hand steadies on top of the steering wheel while her right grips on the shifting stick.

“Red light.” Lena warns as she saw the quickly switching lights of the last intersection to ram up the free way. Kara stepped on the brake at the red light but Lena can feel the car revving up still, like that ones in those speed movies. Lena prepares herself as she clutches on the handlebar overhead and on the leather armrest of her seat.

“3 - 2 - 1!” Kara beams as she let’s go of the brake pedal the Kara smoothly jolting forward before the sharp right making the car drift before speeding up to a hundred and twenty in kick of ten seconds.

“Kara.” Lena gasps at the sudden speed of their sedan. Kara looks up to the rear view mirror seeing the same car trying to catch up.

“It’s following us. It’s either the driver knows me or he wants to.” Kara smirks, Lena saw the glint of challenge in the blonde’s lips as the car reaches a hundred and sixty.

“Come at me bro.” Kara inhales as they rounded the road down a tunnel in a dangerous swerve, Lena’s heart was picking up everything was a blur outside her window. Lena heard the quick switches of Kara's pedals along with the shifting stick.

The moment Kara got under the tunnel, she turned off her headlights and disconnected her taillights as she slowed down to an abrupt 30kph almost jostling Lena forward switching lanes to the darker shoulder of the tunnel right where there was a broken light and missing reflector. Kara backs up to the space in between the express way’s post and the hill top curve of the terrain above them, creating a perfect place to hide. Kara saw the silver sedan following them drove past after three minutes. Kara then moved to reconnect her taillights again and while she was doing it she heard Lena gasps.

“Your the Joyrider.” Lena said.

“What?” Kara frowned.

“You’re the Joyrider, headlights out, taillights cut off. Your driving became an example by one of our professors in my Physics class back in college. We calculated your average speed in the span of ten seconds with a starting point of zero kilometers per hour.” Lena explained.

“Are you being serious?”

“I can’t believe I am, I was even the first one to get the correct answer.” Lena said almost snorting.

“That’s interesting.” Kara nodded as they drive out of their hiding spot again. Lena was about to say something when Kara’s phone rang, it was Sam.

“Hello Sam?”

“Lena thank God you’re still there, I got Eliza Danvers in your penthouse now. Alex Danvers is the captain of the MPD Lena, what’s going on? She’s handling your case right now and she won’t stop asking me questions.”

“Am I on speaker? Is she there?” Lena hesitated.

“Y - yeah she’s here. And Maggie too.”

“We’re okay, we’re driving towards Rock Springs.”

“That’s a 2-3 hour more drive to Midvale.”

“We’re going to wait for you guys to raid the place and you can get us there.”

“Who’s us Lena? Who are you with?”

“She’s with my sister.” Lena heard Alex confessed creating a dead air for a few seconds.

“Listen bud, we’re going to do whatever we can to bust these people and you two keep each other safe okay?” Lena heard Sam talk again making her sigh in relief.

“Okay Sam. Update us?”

“Will do Lee, take care.”

“Will do. Bye.” Lena said ending the call, it was only then Lena noticed Kara has already removed her denim jacket, she was wiping sweat from her nape with an unused paper towel that came along their breakfast pocket.

“Adrenaline crash?” Lena teased seeing the sheet of sweat covering the blonde’s forehead.

“I wasn’t able to sleep last night, I had coffee, and I had a sudden adrenaline rush, so yeah I’m crashing.” Kara huffs as she tried reaching for a bottle of water from the backseat, which Lena had to get herself.

“Here, slow down Kara. We’re okay.” Lena said trying to calm the woman down, they’re still driving at the speed limit but she feels it’s too fast for Kara’s current state.

“I’m okay. We need to continue driving. I have to make sure I get you to Rock Springs on time.” Kara shook her head making Lena reach out to hold her hand on the shifting gear, Kara's eyes snap at the view of her tanned hand being held by a pale one.

“Kara you can calm down a bit, catch a breath. Alex and Maggie are working on the guys.” Lena worried. Kara sucks a huge air through her nose and slowly exhaled through her mouth, she did it a few more times before her heartbeat started to slow down.

“I’m sorry about that.” Kara said blinking a few times as she chugs on the water bottle again.

“Don’t apologize.”

“I’m sorry for taking this job, then.”

“Imagine if they got another driver Kara. I couldn’t.” Lena confessed, because she honestly couldn’t imagine herself still alive if it wasn’t Kara transporting her. Kara was about to say something when her phone rang, it was Doc.

“Be quiet. It’s my boss calling.” Kara softly said giving Lena’s hand a squeeze before taking the call.

“Baby?”

“Doc.”

“Updates?”

“I’m driving from Omaha to Wyoming as we speak. I might get there around five today? I’ll rest a bit and I’ll drive to Midvale, I should be there around three in the morning. I can drive the cargo up the address around six.”

“You’re behind the schedule.”

“I know, but you didn’t count resting hours when you counted 33 hours, Doc.” Kara reminded.

“Right, I’ll update the payer.”

“Okay.”

“Be there at six.”

“I’ll be there.” Kara answered and ended the call right away.

“So?”

“He was asking for updates ‘cause I’m behind my schedule.” Kara huffs slouching on her seat a bit.

“But he extended it.” Lena said overhearing the conversation.

“He did.” Kara nodded. “I have to be there at six.”

“I’ll update Maggie then.” Lena confirmed as she reached for Kara’s phone from the cup holder.

Kara and Lena arrived in Cheyenne, Wyoming earlier than scheduled because they didn’t stop for lunch they decided it would be more worth it to pick the long drive and rest longer. They checked in to a motor hotel called the Firebird, Kara thought of checking in to a pricier option for the night but Lena reasoned out about the added number of CCTV cameras in real hotels reminding Kara that she’s still a transporter, and Lena’s captor. Kara cringed at the thought. After settling in and while Lena was inside the shower, Kara decided to cross the street to an In-N-Out to get some warm food for the night. Kara kept her head low and her cap lower as she orders at the counter still with the same cheeky smile. It only took Kara a good ten minutes to get back to their room just in time Lena was already in bed wearing one of her shirts.

“Hey.” Kara smiled as she bump the door close with her bum.

“Hi.” Lena smiled back a genuine one Kara only saw twice before, when she was talking with Sam. Sam is a lucky woman, that Kara knows for sure.

“I got us food. I got a double-double, a cheeseburger, and a plain hamburger, I didn’t know what you like so I got whatever is available the quickest.” Kara rambled making Lena chuckle.

“It’s okay, Kara. I eat anything on occasions.”

“On occasions where you’re at a motor hotel with nothing but fast food chains around?” Kara teased.

“Exactly that kind of occasion.” Lena nodded, making Kara laugh. A hearty one, the first time she did catching Lena off guard of how good it sounded to her ears, and the warmth it brought to Lena's chest.

“Anyway here, I’ll just wash up.” Kara nodded putting the paper bags beside Lena on the bed before disappearing to the bathroom with her duffel bag. Lena was already munching on some fries when Kara came back, with only a shirt and her boy shorts on. Lena was taken aback by how lean but muscular Kara is, her legs and thighs are perfectly toned, the slope of her back down her buttocks is a sight to behold and Lena knows she shouldn’t be looking - staring even, because it’s inappropriate. And she's about to look away she swear to God but instead she waited for Kara to turn to face her.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Kara frowns when Kara turned to face Lena who was stuck staring at her for a full minute.

“I - I - yeah, I am I was just waiting for you.” Lena reasoned out.

“Silly, you didn’t have to.” Kara shook her head as she took one of the burgers inside the bag. “Do you mind?” Kara hesitated as she was about to take the space beside Lena.

“No please, make yourself comfortable Kara.” Lena smiled adjusting herself against the headboard the same as the blonde beside her. They're facing an old model tube type television just below the only window in the room draped with heavy curtains.

“Your brother’s going to jail for a lot of things.” Kara huffs and snorts making Lena frown. “Thinking about it now, we’re going down the same.”

“Kara -”

“It’s okay, just like you said before it’s been a long time coming. I was able to elude the cops for more than ten years Lena, could you imagine how pissed they already are? They don’t even know if the joyrider is a guy or a girl.” Kara jokes.

“They don’t know you?”

“Nope, hence, the double life.”

“They don’t know you! What are you worried about?” Lena beamed making Kara jump a bit,  she never thought the woman is capable of doing such a high pitched sound, because Lena’s talking voice is always husky.

“Wait - what?” Kara frowns.

“I was just saying, if they don’t know who you are, you’re not wanted.” Lena shrugged.

“Not something I expect to hear from you Miss Luthor.” Kara giggles shaking her head letting the topic go.

“Tell me, where do you see yourself in five years time?”

“Are we not taking into consideration my jail time?”

“No we’re not.”

“Wow, okay. In five years time, hopefully I’d be done with university. I’d be working at The Daily Planet with my friends James and Winn, I’m sure I have my own place near mom’s and Alex’s and everything is quiet and steady.” Kara said as she finishes her first burger. “How about you? Where do you see yourself in five years?” Kara asks returning the question to the raven-haired woman. Kara’s eyes settling on those emeralds, their faces are inches away that if anyone of them moves closer they’re going to be cross-eyed.

“I’m sure I’ll still be working at my brother’s company, with the state it is right now it’ll be in shambles when I take office. There’s a lot of things to fix for sure but I’m up for the challenge.” Lena honestly said making Kara smile. The woman has hope, she’d be fine after all this.

“So Miss Luthor, thank you for granting our request for an interview, I’m Kara Danvers from The Daily Planet.” Kara scoffed making the Luthor laugh.

“Is that how you introduce yourself to my brother?”

“Oh no, I started with a hard hitting question. It included you actually.” Kara teased, they’re both laughing now Kara leaned in as they do resting her forehead against Lena’s making them abruptly stop from laughing; now hyper aware of each other’s proximity.

“Tomorrow you’d be in safe for good.” Kara whispered, it was unbelievable to feel this kind of attachment to someone you’re only spent almost 24 hours with, you are two complete stranger with a worse start but here you are, promising them their safety when the morning comes and you find yourself believing your own promise because you’re sure as hell wouldn’t want to fail them.

“We both will.” Lena whispered back as she let herself go and cups the woman’s cheek.

“Lena -” Kara stalled in a breathless huff when she felt the woman’s warm palm against her cheek. Lena felt the woman slowly closing the inch of gap between their lips when they heard a banging sound from the room next door, alerting both women.

“Get dressed, I’ll get our things.”

“Kar -” Lena worried.

“It’s okay, go.” Kara nodded as she quickly took her jeans from the hanger behind the front door of their room, she tried hard to listen against the wall separating their bedroom from the rest but she could only hear muffled sounds.

“Baby?! Where are you huh?” Kara heard Mike’s voice from a few rooms away. Kara quickly double locked the door.

“Lena we need to go, that’s Mike.” Kara said quickly urging Lena towards the bathroom where another midsize window is located the same as their car. Kara didn’t park the car at the front parking lot this time, she asked the innkeeper if she could have the car parked right under their bathroom window and the said innkeeper didn’t seem to mind at all so Kara did that.

“It’s sealed shut.” Lena noticed. Kara quickly wrapped her right hand and arm with the towel provided by the motel and started punching on the glass window. “Kara -” Lena huffs, Kara’s showing her desperation, the man outside terrorizing people surely isn’t someone Kara can easily face. Kara continued with the punches until the old plaster of seal breaks shattering the glass in the process.

“Go, go, go.” Kara said urging Lena to go first. “Take this, when you get out go straight to the car and start it.” Kara ordered Lena was only able to nod. Kara then carefully helped Lena out of the window closely missing the leftover shards. Kara handed Lena their duffel bag as she hoist herself up the toilet. Right when Kara was trying to slip her upper body out of the window she heard a loud bang on their door making her lose focus, Kara felt the tearing of her skin on both her left shoulder and her right rib in the process, she then gave in and let go of the steel bar above the window exterior, jumping the almost four feet height of the window to the ground.

“Kara, come on!” Lena hissed as she saw Kara limping towards the car’s direction. She was already inside the car ready to rev out of the vicinity.

“Drive, Lena.” Kara grunts as she got inside the front passenger seat. Kara could feel the sting of her flesh wound every time her she breathes making her pant in shallow breaths.

“Oh my God, you’re bleeding!” Lena half squealed.

“Just continue driving. I’m fine. We have to get ahead of him.” Kara groans as she takes off her shirt leaving herself in her blood stained sports bra. Lena saw how Kara managed to tear the thin fabric of her shirt apart to make a wider bandage for her to wrap around her torso putting more pressure on the wound as she pulled it into a knot. By the time they reached a mile distance from the Firebird, Kara was all covered in sweat and blood but she was able to stop the bleeding just before she passes out. Lena decided to park the car at the darkest part of the gas station parking lot.

“Kara? Kara wake up. Don’t sleep on me. Come on.” Lena panics when Kara didn’t respond to her calling. “Kara? Wake up please.” Lena whispered as she keeps an eye around the vicinity at the same time, it was only 11pm and there are still quite a number of people around. Lena reached for the first aid kit Kara bought for her then and started rummaging it for an antiseptic to clean Kara’s wound before she dress it.

“L-lena why did you stop driving?” Kara mumbles when she limply raised her head to see their car unmoving.

“I need to check your wound first.” Lena said as she untied Kara’s lousy attempt of tying a knot around her wound. Kara flinched at the sudden movement.

“It hurts me.” Kara pouts in pain, she’s almost delirious, which is definitely a bad thing.

“I know honey, I know. I'm sorry but we can’t take you to the hospital.”

“I’ll be fi-” Kara started only to be stopped by Lena’s slight probing of cotton and antiseptic on her wound. It wasn’t deep enough to cause any more harmful damage but it was enough to make Kara bleed. Kara bit on her left knuckle as Lena continued to clean up her wound, removing bits of shards along the way. Before covering it up Lena run the wound under a round of antiseptic flow to further disinfect it. She then dried it up with some cotton before piling four gauze squares and taping them around Kara’s rib wound. Lena moved to the one on her shoulder which is thankfully only a scratch. Lena wiped the sweat and blood off from the blonde’s using the rest of the paper towels from earlier before she fished for a shirt from the bag for Kara to wear. Kara was already too tired to respond but she looks better now, she not too pale that it scares Lena to look at her.

“Lee -” Kara groans.

“Kara? You’re okay, you’re okay now.” Lena said smoothing the blonde tresses of the woman. “I just need you to take some painkillers, Kara could you do that for me?” Lena coos as she helped Kara’s head in place, slightly pushing two tablets of the 500mg painkillers she found inside the first aid kit.

“Hmm.” Kara hums eyes still closed as she grasps on Lena’s hand holding the bottle of water against her lips.

“Go on.” Lena encourages, knowing Kara needs to stay hydrated as much as possible.

“T- thanks.” Kara murmurs before she finally fell asleep.

**…**

Kara opens her eyes to a pale skinned woman with the world’s most perfect jawline driving for her. The moment Kara blinks she felt the surge of dull ache through her whole body. She grunts as she tried adjusting herself only to gasp sharply to catch on her breath when she accidentally leaned on her damaged rib.

“Careful.” Lena warns as she keep Kara in place with one hand while she’s slowing the vehicle down to a curb.

“What time is it?” Kara croaked.

“One in the morning.” Lena said making Kara shoot up from her seat.

“Switch. I’m driving.”

“But Kara -”

“We’re going to be late. I can drive don’t worry. I just need my iPod and I’m good to go.” Kara said before opening the passenger door to walk towards the driver seat, Lena quickly transferred on the passenger seat and closed the door after Kara.

“We’re gonna get rescued what’s the rush?”

“Mike’s still after us. He knows I broke the protocol and I opened the cargo. He knows I’m going to break the deal and he’s going to finish the job for me.” Kara said as she clasps one button of her short sleeve shirt to cover her blood stained torso before stepping on the gas pedal again. Lena scrambled to buckle her seat belt up as they go. Kara’s going on 80 to 100 on a 70 of the early morning Wyoming freeway. “You should rest.” Kara suggested.

“I can’t, not with you driving like crazy.”

“What did I tell you before? My driving won’t hurt you.” Kara giggles only to be stopped by a grunt.

“Yeah, exactly.” Lena smirks. “Besides, I’m not yet crashing.” Lena chuckles.

“Oh yeah? Lucky you.” Kara teased, Kara inhales long and slowly as they pulled 150 on a 100. By the rate Kara is driving right now, Lena was secretly calculating how much time they’re going to take just to get to Rock Springs on time. Sam has already set them up with a cabin nearest to the Wyoming - Utah border and they just need to get there before 3am.

“That Mike, he’s the man who got this job for you right?”

“Y - yeah.”

“He was the one my brother hired.” Lena states, Kara didn’t know what to say so she just reaches out and takes Lena’s hand in hers.

“You’re going to be safe, I promise.” Kara said as she raise their hands up against her lips placing a small kiss on the back of Lena’s before putting the woman’s hand back on her lap. “We’ll make it there on time.” Kara added with a small smile.

Lena fell asleep around two in the morning, Kara decided to turn the radio on the lowest volume, she just need to rid of the static in her ears for her to focus. She couldn’t find her earphones so she has to make do with the radio instead. They’re on the last leg of their drive down Rock Springs, where they’re going to wait for Alex and their team after their arrest the men waiting for them in Midvale as the plan was cemented earlier. After a few more minutes Kara saw the lodge Sam sent in her text message earlier, Kara carefully rolled up to the outer cabins nearest to the woods. Kara parked the car behind the cabin again before she wakes Lena up.

“Lena?”

“Hmm.”

“We’re here. Come on. You can sleep better inside.” Kara said as she offered her hand to the woman. Lena blinked a few times before she noticed Kara’s hand ready to pull her up. Lena let Kara move her from the car to the cabin. Kara didn’t bother taking their things with them this time, they just stumbled inside the of the cabin and easily locked the doors and windows. They lied in bed side by side staring up the ceiling of the wooden abode. Dawn was already slowly breaking, but none of them could feel sleep creep up their consciousness again. They’re too tired but also too restless, too hurt for Kara’s case but the pain somewhat keeps her awake, and too eager for everything to be over soon but also too worried of how everything might go down in the end. Kara was taking another one of those deep breaths when she felt warm soft fingers slipping in the spaces between her calloused ones. Kara turned her head to see Lena lying on her side already looking at her, the same kind of look she gave her at the motel earlier, she looks like tired but still immaculate. This time Lena settled in staring back in those ocean eyes, mirroring the clashing of emotions they’re harboring, that are also obviously waiting at bay.

“I wish we met in a different time.” Kara softly said, knowing this what she’s seeing now, what she can’t keep her eyes away from isn’t the perfect little ending she’s going to have come tomorrow. Lena was only able to smile, she wanted to say something to counter what Kara just said but she was also scared of what it would really mean for her. She couldn’t promise something she doesn’t have yet, right?

**…**

**_This morning’s breaking news, Metropolis’ long standing mafia group was finally demolished, Tuesday 17th of July 2018, around 7:15pm. MPD’s Captain Alex Danvers and Detective Maggie Sawyer’s team arrested the group’s Kingpin and tactical leader, Jon Jones well known as Doc Jones at his upper east side suburban home where his neighbors have known him as Doctor Jonathan Henshaw for almost 20 years. The rest of the group’s total active members of 30 miscreants were already put up on the MPD’s hot list and multiple leads are already being sought for the capture of the said members._ **

“They did it.” Kara sighed as she leans against the kitchen counter coffee cup in hand. It’s almost six in the morning and they’re both on their feet waiting for Alex’s team to arrive and pick them up.The raid on the private farm in Midvale should be ongoing as of the moment.

“The actually did, after 50 years?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s more than that and though the statutes of limitations for felony theft is limitless as that of rape or murder, most of the older members are already dead or have migrated somewhere so.” Kara explains making Lena worry about the amount of knowledge Kara has of the whole justice system that Lena’s sure Kara has long calculated how many years the court will sentence her if ever she gets caught, the thought made her shiver. She couldn't imagine the woman ending up behind bars, she just couldn't.

“You should pursue something more aside from journalism, Kara. You’re smart and well-rounded and -” Lena stalled when Kara abruptly stood up in attention in the middle of their conversation. Lena followed Kara’s line of sight, she was looking outside the window. A car was surveying the rows of cabins outside.

“To the back Lena, get in the car and drive to Midvale.” Kara ordered as she quietly put her coffee cup on the counter top. Kara quickly guided Lean to the outback, the first time Kara touched Lena on purpose and on her own will without the need to ask for permission.

“Kara -” Lena started about to protest but Kara instantly throw her that look.

“Go. I’ll find you.” Kara said nodding her towards the direction of the kitchen back door, where Kara directly parked their car. “Drive and never come back, okay?” Kara said as she locks Lena’s doors for her.

“I shouldn’t leave you behind, come with me.” Lena huffs tears at the brink of her eyes as Kara cups both of her cheek.

“This is a battle I’ve picked up and I have to finish.” Kara said before placing a quick kiss on the woman’s lips. The kiss was soft, holding back, and eager at the same time but even before Lena could properly react Kara already pulled away. “Go please, Lena. I need you to go.” Kara said as she forced herself to stand and take a step back, away from the only person she considered worth risking her everything for. “Go.” Kara whispered, voice breaking. Lena took a deep breath before stepping on the gas pedal, Kara saw Mike’s figure about to chase after the car when he turned his head back to where Kara was, standing by the foot of the stairs.

“Well, look who’s here. So I’m guessing that was your cargo driving away from you huh? What? She hit the dead end of Stockholm and snapped?” Mike taunts with that irritating menacing smile he has.

“Let’s just finish this.” Kara said eliciting a laugh from the twerp.

“You’re a traitor! You sold Doc to the cops and the rest of the team! Do you really think you’d get out of here alive? You know what Doc does to traitors Baby, you’ve sunseted all of them, you ain’t as innocent as you claim to be eh? But I won’t let you suffer alone, I’ll hit two birds with one stone. Let’s see how fast that girly of yours is behind the wheel, huh?” Mike smirks as he breaks into a run towards his car parked in front of the cabin making Kara chase after him. Kara even in painkillers was quick enough that she was able to tackle Mike to the ground, Kara felt a revolting pain from her rib wound but she that didn't stop her. The guy hit his head on a rock but Kara didn’t notice as she began to pounce on the jerk punching him right on the face ruining whatever they call pretty boy in him. Kara continued to beat the shit out of Mike and only stopped when she noticed that he’s no longer fighting back. Kara got off from the unconscious man and started walking towards his car she has her right hand pressed on her wound that's bleeding again. Kara was half through the car when she heard a gunshot and felt an impairing sting as something pierced through her right shoulder that went from her back all the way to the front of her shoulder blade. Kara tumbled and fell on the ground gasping for air. She forced to turn herself upside and saw Mike towering over her face bleeding, lips and right eyebrow busted, with his gun pointed right in between Kara's eyes.

“You said we should finish this, but you didn’t finish me Joyrider. After everything you’re still a coward.” Mike shrugs as Kara tried to cover her wound with her left hand to stop the gush of blood.

“Put your gun down, Matthews.” They heard a voice coming out of one of the police cars bursting in the vicinity. Mike’s attention dwindled giving Kara an opening, Kara kicked the guy on the crotch Mike accidentally squeezed the trigger again closely missing Kara's right ear causing a loud echoing static that rattled the blonde's head. Kara then kicked his wrist making him drop the gun he was holding. Kara saw two officers come near them, she was expecting one of them to help her up and take her in custody as a criminal should but both of them only took Mike away. Kara was struggling to get up on her own when she felt a hand supporting her upper back.

“Lena?”

“Hey, I got you.”

“I told you not to come back, what you did is stupid do you know that?” Kara scolded but her clutch on the woman’s hand was enough evidence that she’s glad to see her there.

"I know but, I couldn't leave you. I was on my way back when they saw me." Lena explained.

“You got shot, Kara. We got an ambulance, we’re taking you both to the hospital.” Kara heard the same voice that distracted Mike earlier and she saw her sister.

“Alex.” Kara smiled as her sister helps Lena to get her back to her feet.

“You were the stupid one.” Alex scoffed as they walked towards the waiting ambulance. Making Kara chuckle. “Can I go home now?” Kara asks as she limps towards the direction of the ambulance.

“After they patch you up, okay?”

“Okay. I’m tired.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s shoulder but the woman just held her closer, Alex noticed.

“We’ll get you a ton of rest, I promise.” Lena said making the older Danvers look at her in curiosity, but she stopped herself from saying anything, even after Kara was put on a stretcher inside the ambulance and Lena took the only seat available for the victim’s kin instead of getting into her own ambulance.

**… 5 years later …**

“Hey.” Lena greeted the woman wearing a gray-and-blue checked pantsuit and jacket, hair in a loose ponytail, ocean eyes bright as the sunny day who's patiently waiting for her. The white dress shirt underneath the tweed cloth was three buttons undone and it’s showing more skin than Lena’s comfortable sharing to the people around.

“Hi.” The blonde smiled back as she stood up from leaning against her girlfriend’s shiny Volvo. “These are for you.” The woman added as handed the raven-haired woman a bouquet of red and pink tulips. “Happy birthday, Lena.”

“Thank you, darling.” Lena beamed at the thoughtfulness of the act. She easily leaned in and gave the blonde a kiss on her lips.

“Ready for your birthday party?” Kara smiled as she opens Lena’s door for her.

“Are they all present this time?”

“Winn, James and Ellie will be there, Alex, Sam, and Ruby of course, Maggie said she’d drop by after work and she might bring someone along. And mom is so eager to see you again, as of she didn’t see you two weeks ago.” Kara detailed as they drove off the parking lot of Lena’s LCorp. After the fall of her brother from the Project _Perses_ and the reveal that he was the mastermind behind the abduction and attempted murder of his own sister, Lex went straight to trial and conviction. The following years after that was Lena trying to recreate everything anew with the help of her best friend Sam, they moved LuthorCorp’s headquarters from Metropolis to National City along with the changing of its name and branding.

“You have to accept the fact that I’m her new favorite daughter.” Lena snorts making Kara laugh.

“Oh yeah? Well, we’d have to make you an official part of the family for that, don’t we?” Kara teased making the Luthor raise an eyebrow making Kara giggle.

“How’s your new reporter position at CatCo?”

“Miss Grant is worst than Perry White but I can handle her. She believes in women empowerment so you two would get along.” Kara giggled as Lena took her right hand that’s resting on her thigh.

Five years ago if you ask Kara where she’d be five years then, she would have the same answer as the first time Lena asked her. Only now five years after, Kara could assure her five years ago self that part of that future foreseeing is having this amazing beautiful woman beside her right now. That everything’s going to be okay like it never did before. Kara literally owes this life to Lena, Alex, and Maggie. Alex and Maggie made sure Kara was taken under the witness protection program and was given the best lawyer they could find courtesy of her now girlfriend, Lena. Even when there was not a need for one because Kara never went to court, until now she doesn’t know how Alex and Maggie did it but she’s definitely forever thankful for them both. After taking a year to rest the gunshot wound Kara got from the brawl with Mike, she went back to college for the last time and the next time she left she has her bachelors diploma with her. Everyone of her family and friends celebrated that event with her, along with her braving to ask Lena to be her girlfriend who fortunately liked her back enough to be in a relationship with her. Alex had a good run in Metropolis too, her team received awards and recognition not only from the mayor of the city but also the president of the country for the job well done on the mafia cases. The move back to National City for Alex, Kara and Eliza happened after Kara graduated and NCPD accepted Alex’s transfer to a higher position being the department commander. Alex and Sam started dating six months after LCorp was transferred in National City and they finally moved in together after the renaming ceremony nearly a year later.

“That I’m sure.” Lena smiled as she gazes out the window, Kara quietly slips her hand away from the woman’s grasp with Lena absentmindedly letting her, the smile on her lips was content and happy and Kara couldn’t ask for more.

“Babe?” Kara calls out as she fished for the ring she’s been secretly carrying around for two whole months now, she planned on giving it to Lena and asking her the question after she had a slice of her all time favorite carrot birthday cake but seeing her like this right now made Kara realize that whenever or wherever she asks Lena the question it wouldn’t and shouldn't matter more than Lena. She just needs and wants Lena, and she just needs and wants Lena to say yes.

“Yes babe?” Lena asked turning to face her girlfriend at the same time Kara pulled over their condo parking lot. Kara eagerly raised the ring in between them, Lena’s eyes widen, her mouth hangs open as she gasps for air. The ring was a simple design of princess cut emerald wrapped in tiny one carat diamonds on a titanium a band, but it was everything Lena has ever dreamed of.

“Will you -” Kara started, her voice shaky but determined.

“Yes.” Lena said cutting her off making them laugh.

“I haven’t -” Kara started again but Lena was quick to cut her off.

“Yes.”

“Wait -”

“Yes.” Lena continued with the ‘yeses’ until Kara gave up and just took her hand to slip the ring on it.

“Yes?” Kara beamed.

“Yes.” Lena nodded as they both leaned in for a kiss at the same time.


End file.
